Best Man
by Twilightx28
Summary: Bella's Friend Alice is getting married.Edward,Alices brother,is the best man.Edward & Bella have to walk down the aisle together.Bella has heard about Edward but has never met him.She thinks he was made up.He's not.What happens when they meet.BXE/ Human
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note - Well this is a new story. I also created - Is This Real?- and - Ocean Avenue.**

*** Full Summary***

**Bella's best friend Alice is getting married. She wants Bella to be the maid of Honor. Bella has to walk down the aisle with the best man A.K.A - Edward her brother. Bella has heard storied about Edward but has Never met him. She starts to think Alice made him up. What happens when he is not made up and they meet.**

BPOV

Here I am sitting in a wedding dress shop with my best friend Alice who is getting her last fitting on her wedding dress.

Alice is my best friend she has been since I moved to California. She is 5 feet and has black spiky hair and blue eyes. I meet her in a coffee shop and we were instantly best friends. She is getting married to Jasper she met him in college. I introduced him Jasper was my childhood best friend. Yes best friend we tried dating but it was to weird. Jasper had piercing icy blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

I am Bella. Plain Jane. I have dark brown curly hair the reaches about the middle of my back and brown eyes. Nothing special. But I can't say that out loud last time I did Alice kicked me in the shin. I am single and haven't ever had a boyfriend in my life I have gone on dates. That Alice has forced me into doing. But other than that I haven't gone out with anybody that I was actually interested in.

"Bella. I was thinking dark blue for you dress. What do you think?" she asked

"Sure, sure." I said. My best friend Jake always said that. He was my other friend when I was in high school. Unfortunately he is sentenced to life in prison because of killing his mother and father. He was always so sweet it was hard to believe.

"Bella my wedding is in a week you need to pick. I mean seriously you are in a David's bridal with gorgeous dresses pick". She was swaying her dress as she said this. ( Dress in profile). She had these four inch heels and she wanted me to get some two but I convinced her that on two or three in my minimum. ( ALICE HEELS IN PROFILE)

Her brother was her best man. His name was Edward. I had heard so many stories about him. I knew what he looked like but I have never met him. I joked that he wasn't real but the only think convincing me that he was real, were the stories about him.

She said that he was real and I was going to meet him. He is supposedly going to be walking me down the beach isle.

Beach. Alice has always wanted a summer beach wedding it has been her dream.

I was walking around the store trying to find dresses. Problems were the were either to long. I would be hot. To short I would look horrible. After looking threw two dresses I found it my dress. It came about a inch above the needs it was a dark blue color. A v- neck and inch straps. It was adorable.

"Alice get over here." I said she ran over

"Oh my Bella that's the dress. Come on grab your size." I went looking threw the sizes they had one left in my size. For once I was lucky. (Dress in Profile)

"SHOES." Alice screeched

After a half hour we found shoes. They were 3 inch they were the same color of the dress and had a ring jewel going through the fabric. (shoes on profile).

We walked out of the store with our shoes and dresses.

"Excited Bella?" Alice asked bouncing up and down in my car.

"Yeah sure." I responded

" I know your dying to meet Edward." she said

"Yup." I said looking at the road

" He's your date practically you have to be excited. You two are meant to be I know it." she went on and on. You see Alice has been telling me that Edward and I are perfect for each other. I highly doubted that. I would rather sit in my apartment and read a book then go to a nice dinner I don't know that's just me.

I dropped Alice off and drove to my apartment.

Only one more week til I meet Edward Cullen

**Authors note - What do you think. This was more of a filler chapter about her life. eview and be truthful**


	2. All Alone

**Authors note- I'm sorry for a wait I am normally really good at updating every other day. Sometimes every day. Its been snowing like crazy and it like -10 degrees. My tutor I don't know if I should expect him. My junior high is all out all schools are so Im confused. Enough about me. Thank you so muc for the seven reviews that alot for just starting.**

**Disclaimer - I unfortunately dont own twilight but I do own my own copies. Oh and I owned Edward for one day.**

BPOV

Alice's wedding was in four days. She was bouncing off the walls for months and she is finally starting to calm down. Everything is coming together. The people that she hired to do the tent outside are starting in two days. Its supposed to be nice and sunny about eighty degrees and no wind which is pretty great. It would suck if it was windy. The invitations were sent about 2 weeks ago. People were calling almost every five minutes at her house. She told them to call if they come. There were about one hundred people coming besides Emmett, Rose, Edward and I.

Emmett and Rose are Alice's and I's best friends since junior high. They have been going out since then and just got married two years ago. Rose has one child his name is David he has blonde hair and blue eyes he looks just like Rose.

I am currently sitting in my room reading the same old Wuthering Heights. I heard the phone ring. I ran threw my apartment racing to the phone. I lived in a two bedroom house. It was sort of hidden by tress but it was a beautiful home. My parents came here on vacation. I used to live in Forks, Washington before they died. They died in a car crash. I didn't want anything to do with Forks so I moved to Florida in the house.

( HOUSE IN PROFILE).I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the phone

" Hello" I said

" We have been trying to get a hold of you stay on the phone and I will connect you to someone. A machine said. I hung up. Stupid assurance company. The phone rang again.

" Hello" I said it said the same thing I hung up.

The phone rang again.

" WHAT." I yelled

" Someone's a little irritable today." Alice said

" Sorry. Long day so what ya need." I asked

" Just wanted to say hi and I wanted to know if you could pick up the cake the day of." she asked sweetly.

" Yup no prob." I said

" Thanks." she giggled

" what are you doing?" I asked

" Nothing got to go bye." she hung up

All alone in my home like any other day what to do. I walked into my room. It was plain. White bedsheets on a queen sized bed a dresser and plain white walls. So boring. I know.

Decorating I loved to design growing up I used to help Esme Alice's mom with painting it was awesome. I put on a pair of jean shorts and a black polo my black flip flops and grabbed my purse and keys. To the paint store.

-----------------------------

I payed for the silver and white paint and I was out. I haven't decorated in three years. It was when I was twenty and first moved in here.

----------------------------

The last three days I was painting and I was in and out of furniture stores. I finished my bedroom and it was great. I had a indented arch behind my bed that I painted silver the rest of the room was white. I had gold bed sheets with gold pillows some were gold and blue plaid. It was all finished and I loved the result (BEDROOM IN PROFILE). I haven't heard from Alice since she asked me to pick up her cake. I was alone and quiet something I rarely had she was normally bugging me and calling like three times a day on her honeymoon I would have a month. They wanted to go to Australia. Why you ask?. I have no Idea whatsoever.

I was laying in my bed curled up in all the blankets. I heard the phone ring. I guess I jinxed myself. I got out of my bed walking to the phone. I walked down the stairs and tripped. Crap. I laid face first. ' owww' I muttered. I heard the phone go to answering machine.

" You have reached Bella. I'm either out or I tripped trying to get to the phone. Leave a message." My voice stopped.

" Did you trip again? Well I needed to tell you the cake need to get picked up at six. So I expect you to get here at at least seven thirty. Okay I will see you in two days." she hung up. I started to get up but felt a really bad pain in my ankle. "OWW" I said. Hospital. I crawled to my phone a dialed Alice.

" Bella I was trying to get a hol-" I cut her off

" Can you get over here I tripped and fell on the stairs I think I broke my ankle." I said

" Oh God I'm on my way." she hung up.

She got here in ten minutes

" Hospital lets go." I groaned she dragged me there. When I got there I saw the nurse.

" Bella I swear Im going to give you your own room to live in." Sally said

They all knew me. It was sad.

" The doctor is coming he will see you in a hour." she said

I saw Alice on the phone with someone " Bye" she said

" Who was that.?" I asked

" My dad I called him to examine you." she

" Thanks" I said

Carlisle came in a moment later with my chart. " Nice to see you again. What happened?" he asked

I told him the story him and Alice laughed at me. I scowled.

He said I just twisted it and that it would feel better by tomorrow. Tomorrow the wedding hey maybe I can get out of heels ha.

" So I can't wear heels Alice." I stated

" You are and you will." she said. She dropped me off at my house and left. I laid in my bed and thought about tomorrow. That would be the day that I find out if Edward was real I remember Alice and are argument over him

_FLASHBACK_

_" I dont think he exists I have never met him alice." I insisted_

_" He does you will see him at the wedding." she fought back_

_" I still dont think he is real." is stated_

_" Bella I have told you stories about him and growing up I am not that good at making things up split second. You know it." Alice snapped_

_" Fine then until the wedding and until I see him you have no proof you have a brother I need to see it to believe it." I said_

_END FLASHBACK_

We had various fights like that. I guess I will find out tomorrow when we walk the Isle/ Beach tomorrow. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.


	3. Moment Of Truth

**Authors note- Well here you go.**

**Disclamier- I own nothing.**

BPOV

I heard my alarm clock go off. Today was Alice's big day. I got up and took a shower. I slipped on a pais of jeans. My leather boots ( they only have a 2 inch heal) .My Linkin park shirt and my leather jacket. I grabbed my dress and shoes to dress at Alice's. I then grabbed my keys and purse and headed out. I got to the store in a record of time. Man that cake was tall. I got help with it. I didn't want to trip. It was loaded in the back seat I made sure that is was secured and drove off.

I got to the beach fast I took my Aston Martin Vanquish. (Car in profile). I came to a stop and got out. I was people more like friends walking around trying to get everything in place. I saw Rose

" Hey Rose I got the cake." I told her

" Great. I'll get Emmett to carry it. I'll see you and Alice very soon." She said

Emmett carried it easily and set it in the tent. I walked in there and gasped. There were white roses and lilacs everywhere hanging from garlands. There were table with flower pieces on them it was gorgeous. In the middle table the cake was sitting on it. In the back there was a long rectangle table. For Alice and Jasper. Food was getting prepared. I decided to not get in te way. I walked to te car and got in. I only took me ten minutes to get to Alice's house. I turned the car off and got out. I grabbed my shoes and dress and I knocked on the door.

" OPEN." I heard her scream in the distance. Just then I saw Rose pull up. She got out and had her dress she smiled and we walked in together. We walked up the stairs and headed to Alice Bedroom and bathroom. I saw her in the bathroom setting all her makeup out.

" Hey." Rose and I said at the same time.

" Okay we have four hours." Alice said

" Get in the shower." Rose demanded. Alice got in the shower. She took forever. We were waiting after thirty minutes she finally came out in a towel.

" Sorry. I gave myself a pep talk in the shower I was debating." I nodded

" You need you time it's understandable." I said. Alice gave me a hug " Why are you hugging me not that I don't love your hugs?" I asked

" Edward. You get to meet him." she smiled.

" Until I see." I said

" You guys are going to fall in love with each other." she said. I just shrugged it off.

The first hour. Rose was working on Alice's hair. I blew dry it and put products in while Rose spiked it out perfectly. Rose and I did the makeup. Alice decided on a tiara instead of a veil. We eased it in. Then we helped her into her dress with a hour to spare.

" Okay now we need to get dressed." Rose said.

I grabbed my dress and slipped into it. I then grabbed my heels and slipped them on. My curly hair cascaded down my back.( Dress and shoes in profile). I went into Alice's bathroom and they gasped.

" What?" I asked

" Girl you are looking fabulous." Rose said. I looked down and blushed.

" Make up" Alice and Rose said at the same time.

They put some dark blue eyes shadow and some mascara. They put a peachy rose color on my lips. I didn't need blush because I can produce that myself. Rose looked gorgeous she has a deep blue dress. It went to the floor and was strapless she had silver stilettos.

" Ready Al?" I asked her

She nodded and smiled. We had a limo that was picking us up. Rose and I helped Alice carry her dress to the car. We got in and he drove to the beach. I was starting to get nervous. What if he was real?. So part of my mind told me. We got to the beach ten minutes later and we helped Alice out. She was in the tent that's were she was coming out.

" I'll be right back" I said to Rose and Alice. I started walking towards my house. I lived along the beach I got there in five minutes. I walked in the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle. It was hot out there. I grabbed the bottle and started walking back. I saw Jazz and headed towards him.

" How's it going." I asked him

" Umm I am kind of freaking out but it's okay." he said while pacing.

" Jazz. This is Alice, marriage won't change your relationship but make it stronger. Nothing will drastically change. This is Alice she won't walk out or anything she loves you and you love her." I told him

" Thanks." he said while giving me a hug " You are a wonderful person." he finished

" I try" I said while smiling. " The music is starting in seven minutes lets go." I said while walking with him.

" So you still don't believe there is no Edward?" Jasper asked

" No." I said sternly.

" Well look in front of you and you will be proved wrong." He said.

I looked forward and was met with sparkling emerald green eyes.

**Authors note- Well there you have it. I am planning on writing chapters for later to post so yeah. Review!**


	4. What can Twenty questions lead to

**Authors note- Next.**

BPOV

I looked up and was met with sparkling emerald green eyes. I gasped. He had bronze hair that was messed up. He was wearing a classic Black and white tux.

" You must be Bella. I'm Alice's brother Edward." he said in a velvety voice

" Yes." I managed to get out " It's nice to meet you." I said while looking into his eyes. He was looking straight into mine.

" I better go find Alice." I said

" Oh don't worry about that, Rose has got her. Anyways I have to walk you." he said while smiling a crooked smile. " The music is starting in two minutes we must go." He said. We walked up and into the tent. I saw Angela with Ben. Rose with Emmett. I was the maid of Honor and Rose and Angela were Brides maids. The music stated and Rose and Emmett went out. ten seconds later Angela and Ben went.

" Ready?" Edward asked. I nodded. He put his arm threw mine. I felt a shock I jumped back. He must of felt it to because he jumped back also. He looked at me and smiled.

" Might want to be careful I trip easily." He grabbed my arms again and we walked out

He leaned in a whispered in my ear "Don't worry I got you." We walked out. It was harder to walk threw sand because when you stepped into it you sank about a good half inch. I saw all eyes on us and I blushed. We reached the end and parted our way. Man was he gorgeous. I could look at him all day._ SHUT IT_ my mind told me but the other half was bad. I heard music start.

" Shake shake shake shake a shake it." The song by metro station stopped we all laughed. The wedding march started Alice walked out and we all looked at her. She walked down the aisle gracefully making a stop right next to Jasper. She handed me her bouquet.

" Told you he was real." she whispered in my ear. I groaned inwardly.

They went through all of their vows. I was happy for Alice and Jasper they were meant to be. I want somebody who cares for me just like Jasper cares for Alice. All of my friends were off married and here I am lonely as ever.

" And by the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the Pixie." Everyone laughed. When I was looking for priests Jasper specific told me to have him change the word wife to pixie.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her sweetly on the kiss. They turned and faced the crowed

" I now pronounced to you, Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Whitlock." The priest finished. I smiled and handed back her bouquet.

The reception flowed easily. Alice came up to e and hugged me

" Thank you so much Bella this is great." Alice gushed

" It was my honor." I said

They had their first dance they looked so happy. I stood up by the long table to make my speech the Best man and Maid of honor had to make one.

" Attention." I said. Everyone went silent and looked at me. " Thank you." I paused. " When I met Alice I thought she was completely crazy. With all of her shopping trips. But behind that she is a very trustworthy caring person. Jasper was my friend since I was a toddler. He may be shy but he is a great friend. I am glad both of you have found your happiness." I finished. Alice and Jasper gave me a hug. I moved out of the way for Edward to make his speech.

" Alice you are a great sister I couldn't ask for better. I know it was hard when you were in public school and I was in private school since junior high to high school then I went to college. You never really saw me but I was always there. Jasper you are a very considerate kind man and patient. You need that to put up with the almighty Pixie congratulations to both of you."Edward said. Alice had tears pouring down her face she gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

" LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED." Emmett boomed. Everyone was out of the tent and was dancing as for me the outcast I was sitting by the ocean watching the waves.

" Emmett don't you dare." I heard Edward. I looked over and saw Emmett throw him into the ocean. I put my hand over my mouth the stifle my giggles. I heard a voice behind me.

" So funny huh Bella your next." I was about to protest but he threw me in. The water was warm but my dress was soaked.

" EMMETT." Edward and I yelled at the same time.

" You know if I didn't live five minutes away from here you would be dead." I growled. Emmett ran away laughing. Obviously nobody noticed us.

we both sighed. " Do you wear the same size clothing of Jaspers?" I asked him.

" Probably" he answered.

" Come with me." I said. We got out of the water. I led the way to my house dripping as I went.

" Where are me?" he asked

" This is where I live." I said. I opened my door and let him in.

He looked around the family room his eyes darting everywhere.

" I have an extra suit here that Jasper didn't use." I said " Its uh upstairs. I'll go get it." I said. I walked towards the stairs I heard him behind me. I got up and opened my bedroom door and thank god I had nothing on my floor. I went into my closet and grabbed Jasper's extra tux. He said to keep it incase he gets thrown in.

I walked out and went over to Edward. " Here you have it." I handed him the tux. Our hand brushing lightly. I felt another spark.

" Thanks a lot." he said

" Bathroom right down the hall. I am going to go change myself." He left the room and I locked my door. I put on clean undergarments. I walked into my closet and grabbed my skinny jeans. I put on my same shoes as before and grabbed my silk blue top. It hugged my curves and it matched the shoes. I unlocked my door and opened it. I sat on my bed getting my shoes on. Edward walked in.

He had his wet clothes folded. " I can get them dry cleaned and have Alice get them back to you if you want." I offered.

"That's fine but I have it taken care of." He said "Why so quiet?" he asked while sitting next to me.

"No reason." I said.

"You look very pretty." he commented.

I looked at him "And you look very nice" I said while smiling.

"Well we better head back." I said. I got up and he followed me down the hall. I tripped over air, I closed my eyes waiting for the impact of the fall but it never came. I felt two strong arms catch me holding me at the waist. I looked up and was met with Emerald green eyes.

" Thanks." I whispered.

"My pleasure." He said. He was still holding onto my waist. I just stared into his eyes and he stared into mine.

He shook his head and let go. " Sorry" he muttered.

We got back to the reception/ party whatever you call it. Everybody was dancing besides me the social outcast. Emmett wasn't around so I went and sat by the waves again. The water waved up and down. I watched the sun set.

" Hey what are you doing?" I heard Alice say behind me

" Just looking at the stars." I responded.

She sighed and sat in the sand her dress flowing around her "So do you like Edward?" she asked suddenly.

Edward. He was gorgeous but he would never go for someone like me. I am plain, Brown curly hair that went to the middle of my back and boring brown eyes that matched. And he was a picture of a model, Gorgeous emerald green eyes and Bronze hair. Now I was daydreaming.

" In truth. I have a crush." I told her.

She squealed. " I knew you guys would click. I think he likes you to." She said.

"What? No he doesn't." I argued.

She sighed "Bella. He wasn't dancing he was staring at you. Since you back was turned to him you didn't notice." She finished

"Hello ladies." I heard his velvety voice say.

"I'll leave you to alone." I was about to protest but she ran away giggling.

"May I join you?" he asked.

"Sure" I said.

He sat next to me. I felt an electric charge when he was next to me.

"Having fun?" he asked

" Uhh. I don't know." I said

"Sorry that was a stupid question. I get tongue tied when I am with you." He said.

" Why?" I asked while looking at him.

" Your guess is as good as mine." He said while looking into my eyes " You have very pretty eyes." He commented. I put my head down and blushed.

This man can get me blushing by saying one word.

" Thanks." I said. I really wanted to tell him why I was quiet. It was because I went so long with thinking he was a joke.

" Lets play twenty questions. But I only ask you questions." He suggested

" That's not fair." I stated

" Please" and with that one word I was a goner. I nodded my head.

" Okay. Why are you so quiet?" he asked

I knew I had to tell the truth I suck at lying " Well in truth. I know everything about you Alice as told me but I never met you. I started thinking Alice made you up. She proved me wrong and that is why." I told him.

He started laughing " Wow. Okay next question. Favorite color?" he asked

" Green" I blurted out of course. But if you asked me ten minutes ago I would have said blue.

" Full name?"

" Isabella Marie Swan." I answered simply.

He smiled "Beautiful name." he said

"Boyfriend?" he asked.

" No I do not." I said

" I would think someone as beautiful as you would have." He said.

" Can I ask a question?" I asked

" Shoot."

" Do you have a girlfriend?" I muttered.

" No." he stated simply.

" Well I could say the same. Someone as gorgeous as you should have a girlfriend." I complied

He sighed "You think I am gorgeous?" he asked

I sighed back "You called me beautiful." I stated

"You are though" he said

"I disagree." I argued

"You really are." He stated

"Don't have to lie." I said

"I'm not though." He argued

He can aggravate people easily. "Seriously don't lie." I said sternly.

" How can I prove it?" he asked

I looked at him "Don't prove it I didn't ask you to." I growled

He sighed "But I want to" he argued

" Don't." I growled

" To late." His lips crashed on mine

**Authors note – Like it love ie. Review**


	5. Your Special

**Authors note- Next!**

**Disclaimer- SM owns everything**

BPOV

I sat there frozen not knowing what to do. He pulled back.

" Sorry that was uncalled for." he said

" It's okay." I told him

" So you said you know everything about me?" he asked

" Yes I do." I said

" So tell me what do you know?" he said

" Well. You favorite color is dark blue. You went to private school so you wouldn't have to deal with mean children and so it would look good on you record. You got straight A's threw school. You went to college fast so you could finish when you were twenty three and you could find a girl marry her and have children. You like girls with brown hair and it can't be fake you like the hair long. You want to be a doctor just like your father it has been your dream to follow in his footsteps. Your favorite book is Romeo and Juliet but you like to keep it a secret. You love the classics. You listen to Debussy. I know its creepy that I know that but I know." I finished

" Wow. What was my favorite show?" he asked

" You liked the Three Stooges." I said

" Wow. You do know me. What about you?" he asked

" Simple story. I am a only child my favorite color is blue. I got straight A's threw school. I went to college as a designer I am a interior designer. My parents died when I was eighteen. I moved out here and I now live in the beach house and I love the classic books. I also love Debussy and Muse." I finished

He smiled a breathtaking crooked smile.

" We have a lot in common. Besides the no parents. I am sorry you lost them." he said

" Don't. It was five years ago. Grieving won't make them come back." I said while putting my head down.

He put his finger under my chin and lifted it up. " Dont hide your face. Its okay." He said

After that we fell into a easy conversation

We just talked and talked all night we laughed about things.

" Oh I remember this one time. Emmett and I wanted to play a joke on Esme. Carlisle was working. Emmett said that there was a hot new nurse that Carlisle was with he told her that Carlisle just couldn't say anything and break her heart . So she screamed into the phone 'get home' so he comes home and he was like' Esme what's wrong?'. Emmett is tapping this from the front hall closet. So Esme rips her ring of and throws it at his forehead and she said ' Didn't want to break my heart well good I broke yours you idiotic jerk we are over' and she ran off. We came out laughing and we told them. We were grounded for three months but it was worth it." He said

I burst out laughing " Wow. That great." I said

He looked at his watch " Oh my god. Its 4:00 in the morning." he said

" Really" I grabbed his arm to see. I felt a shock. But I liked it there and behold his watch read 4:00.

" Wow" I said. He got up and gave me his hand to help me. I took it.

" I wonder if I could find a hotel around here." he said

I got an idea " How about you stay with me I do have two extra rooms." I suggested.

" Really? That would be great." he said.

" Yeah." I said

" Well I have a suitcase in my car." He said

" Then go get it I'll head over you know where it is." I said

I walked off and he went to his car.

I really liked him I felt like I have known him forever. He was kind, sweet and caring. He liked classical music. How many people like that?. (a/n: I do). When he kissed me it felt right. I admit. I Isabella Swan have a crush. Alice would flip. I wonder why she didn't tell us goodbye she was going on a month honeymoon in brazil. No Alice for a month. YAY!.

I opened my door and took my shoes off. I went upstairs to my room and put on black shorts a Dark blue tank top and I put on my socks and gym shoes. I threw my hair into a pony tail. A run would be nice. I waled back downstairs and I saw Edward coming in.

" Hey I am going for a run. Feel free to look around and eat if your hungry." I told him

" Thanks." he said. I went out the door and started running.

Running was a great way to clear my thought but it didnt work this time all I hought about was Edward. I couldnt get him out of my head. Uggh what's wrong with me.

_LOVE_ I heard a voice that sounded like Alice in the back of my head. I walked into my house and I smacked my head.

" Shut up." I guess I didnt realize I said it out loud

" Oh sorry" I said while looking at Edward. I noticed that he was eying me up and down.

Awkward silence...

" So..." he said

" So... Uh I think I am going to head to bed. If you need anything just knock." he nodded him head and I headed for my bedroom. I closed the door and changed my clothes. I put on white sweatpants and lgith blue cami. I washed my face and brushed my teeth. I opened my bedroom door. I pulled my covers back and crawled in. I put the covers over me and snuggled into them. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

_DREAM._

_I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad with a knife in his head._

_" DAD" I screamed. I shook hiM but he didnt move._

_I say my mom laying on the family room table a knife stabbed into her throat._

_" MOM. NO NO MOM." I screamed_

_I saw a guy with blonde hair in a pony tail wear a leather jacket no shirt and a pair of jean he had red eyes._

_" Who are you?" I asked_

_" Nobody." he came up to me and got a knife out._

_I screamed " NO PLEASE NO." and I felt pain._

_END DREAM._

EPOV (a/n: First time)

I walked into Bellas guest room.

She was gorgeous. Her brown eyes and her dark brown long hair. I was falling for her. I crawled into the bed. I started to dose off when I heard talking more like screaming

"DAD" I heard her screamed. She was having a nightmare.

I crawled out of the bed

"MOM MOM." She screamed again. I opened her door I saw tears running down her cheeks.

" NO PLEASE NO." She screamed.

I went up to her. I called her name. She opened her eyes and broke down sobbing. I put my arms around her. She continued to cry.

"Shh its okay. I'm here sweetheart." I told her.

" There gone." she said " They left me" she sobbed. I knew who she was talking about. Her parents.

I crawled into her bed next to her. I rested my head on the backboard. She grabbed onto my shirt and cried.

I know what she felt like. I found my parents shot to death when I was thirteen. I came home and called them I went up and saw them. I of course called the police. I was in a orphanage for a year until Carlisle and Esme found me. I never talked I was depressed. They found the guy that killed them. Laurent Coover. He had a wife. Tanya and two kids Victoria and James. I know James went to jail for some reason I didn't know why they only said that he stabbed a couple and almost got there daughter. She was eighteen. That strangely sounded like Bella she was eighteen.

She cried herself to sleep and I held her. I drifted off to sleep not far from her.

I woke up and one in the morning. Bella was still curled into my lap sleeping. I watched her while she slept. I felt her stir a little. She opened her eyes and looked at me.

" I'm sorry about last night." she said.

" It's okay. You needed somebody I understand that. How about I make breakfast." I suggested.

" That would be nice." she said " I should probably get off you. Sorry" she said. She lifted herself off me and got out of the bed.

" Its alright."

I went downstairs and I made pancakes for here. I gave her three and four for myself and we sat down.

" How did your parents die?" she asked " Sorry you don't have to"

" No its okay it's a short story. I was thirteen and I was coming home from school. I walked into the house and called them. Normally they would greet my right after I walked threw the door. I put my bag down and headed to their bedroom. I knew something wasnt right. I opened the door and they were on the ground shot to death. They caught the guy Laurent Coover. I guess his son James went in for killing a couple and almost their daughter." I saw her stiffen

" Are you okay?" I asked her

" Y-yeah" she said

" Was he?....."

" James Coover killed my parents." she said quietly

" How...?" I trailed off

" You dont have to tell me" I told her

" No its alright. Well um I was out with my friend Angela and I came home from shopping. She was shopping fo her parent anniversary. So I came out and I called out to see if anyone was home. So nobody answered so I figured nobody was home. I went upstairs and put my bag on my bed I went dowstairs to get a glass of water. I walked in and I saw my dad he was stabbed in the head. I tried to shake him but nothing. I saw my mother she was laying on the table a knife in her throat. I screamed and I saw a guy I asked him who he was but he ran up to me with a knife. I tooked the knife out of my throat and stabbed him in the back. He fell snd I called th police. I was eighteen so they couldnt take me. My parent were weathy so I sold the house and moved to the beach house. Thats it." She said

" I'm sorry." I said

"It's okay." She whispered she ducked her head down.

" Dont hide your face." I lifted her head up. She smiled at me

" Why are you so nice?" she asked

" Your special." I told her

**Authors note - Review**


	6. Important

**Author's note-**

**I am so sorry. I just left you hanging it wasn't a cliffy but yeah.**

**I have no Idea where this story is going. I sort of lost interest.**

**I might delete it so there is a heads up.**

**If I continue it will just be a story of they fall in love get married and...**

**THE END**

**That's what I did with my other stories.**

**So I don't know I just need to think about it.**

**I am sorry to disappoint my readers. That was my last intention.**

**I cant write a story that I am not into and sadly I am losing interest**

**I'm sorry about this I just wanted you guys to know.**

**If I do delete I just want to thank all of you guys so much.**

**Check up for new stories.**

**(''•.¸(''•.¸ ¸.•'´)¸.•'´)  
«´¨'•.¸¸.¤-'~Twilightx28~o.¸¸.•´¨'»  
(¸.•'´(¸.•'´ ''•.¸)''•.¸)**


	7. Here's The Verdict

**Authors note- Okay I am not quitting I have an Idea that I thought of for later so we will see how it goes.**

**I WILL UPDATE SOMETIME THIS WEEK I HAVE NEW IDEA FOR ANOTHER STORY**


	8. Perfect

**Authors note - I know I have put this off but my homework and what not It just Uggh. So I got my laptop ready so leytts kick it.**

**Disclamier- I know that I dont own anything and so do you**

BPOV

The past month has been bliss. No Alice makeovers and that is something to be happy about. Recently I have been hanging around with Edward alot. He is a great friend. It was a little awkward when he had to stay at my house for awhile after we kissed. He found his own apartment close to Alice and Jasper's house eventually. Today he was taking me to the art museum.

I put on a pair of jeans black converse and a linkin park t-shirt. With no Alice I dont have to wear heels or skinny jeans. To back they were coming back in a week and a half.

I heard the doorbell ring.

I grabbed my black and white plaid bag and was out.

" Hello." A velvetly voice said.

" Hello. How are you doing on this fine afternoon?" I asked

" Great, now." he said.

-------------------

We looked aound at all of the pictures. I really liked abstaract pictures. They are very unique. It's like slashes of different paint colors everywhere.

Edward grabbed my hand. He looked at me and smiled.I smiled back.

We walked hand in hand down the long aisle of paintings.

" Ready to go. We can get dinner?"

" Sure." I said

We went to an Italian resuraunt. Of course, Le Bella Italia. He is so chessy. I laughed

" What so funny dear Bella?" Edward asked

" Nothing." I said

He shrugged his shoulders.

waitress came and handed us our menu's leaving after she winked at Edward.

She came back and batted her eyelashes

" I think something is wrong with your eyes." I said

" Uhh shut up. Just what do you want?" she asked me

" Mushroom Ravioli." I said with a smirk

" How about you sweetheart?" she asked Edward

" Well for you to stop flirting with me and I would like The Parmesan Mozzerella chicken." He said.

She glared at him him. But then realizing what she did she. Smiled and walked away swinging her hips.

We burst out laughing

" That was great." I said between laughs

" Yeah."

She came back with our food. She set our food in front of us. Se winked at Edward.

" If you need anything at all just tell me." she said while empisizing the 'me'

We ate in silence. It wasnt awkward just comfortable silence.

Edward asked for the bill after fighting with me who pays it. He of course won.

The lady gave us the receipt. When we walked out he laughed

" What?" I asked. Was there something on me. I mentally slapped myself. I sound like a stupid girl who is desperate.

He handed me note

_Mr. Cullen._

_I can forget what you said_

_If you take me out on a date_

_You can forget that girl and_

_We will have some good ol'_

_Fun_

_~ Summer_

" Desperate much." I said while giving him the note back. I hope we wasnt taking that offer.

Shut up you heard what he said my mind screamed.

" Want to go for a walk before I drop you off?" he asked

I nodded my head

After we got the my house we walked on the beach holding hands.

He turned and went infront of me. I stopped walking.

" Bella?" he asked

" Yes?" I asked nerveously

" Bella. I dont know if you have noticed but. I have been taking you out alot. Bella I really like you and if your not interested then just tell me so I dont have to go through all this trouble to impress you." he said

I stared at him wide eyed. He liked me. Wow.

" I understand Bella i'll just go." he turned and walked away.

I ran after him. I grabbed his wrist and turned him to face me.

" I like you to." I said. Wow now I am courageous.

He looked up at me " Really?" he asked

I nodded my head. " If I didnt I would have ignored you." I stated

He gently picked me up and twirled me around in his arms. He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back.

He pulled away " I have been waiting for an excuse to do that." He said while smiling.

For once in my life I felt that maybe everything was going to be alright. But something was nagging at me telling me that something woujld happen soon. I shrugged it off. I will not ruin a happy moment with bad thoughts

**Authors note- I know it may seem that they are going fast but I have something up my sleeve. Review although I have been bad**


	9. TREE JUMPIN'

**Authors note- Well I am not feeling good and bored so why not write a chapter**

**DISCLAIMER- Ya'll are delirious I own everything**

**SONG FOR CHAPTER -You Can - David Archuleta. Its really good listen to it.I found it on youtube with twilight pictures playing a video with this song**

BPOV

After out little love fest -giggles- Edward and I headed over to my house he said he was giong to stay over. He didnt want me alone was what he said. Bless his heart ha ha.

We ate some icecream while watching a movie on the couch.

I grabbed our dishes and put them in the sink. I saw Edward laying across the whole couch.

" You best move over I am not sitting on the-"

He put his hand on my wrist and plopped me ontop of his body. Our chests were touching. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. He leaned upwards capturing my lips with his. After a minute I heard a beep.

Stupid television. I groaned and got up. I put the movie back inside the case.

" Wanna go to bed?" I asked him. He nodded

We walked upstairs. He was about to turn in the guest room but I grabbed his wrist

" Your special now you get to sleep with me." I told him.

" Sweeeeet." He said. I laughed, that reminded me of Emmett.

I walked into my bathroom and put on a pair of black shorts with a dark blue tanktop.

When I walked out I saw Edward in my bed.

"Your bed is so-" he stopped mid sentance and looked at eyes.

" What?" I asked

" You are so gorgeous." he said. I blushed and looked down.

I crawled into bed and put the blankets over me. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me to him. He buried his face in my hair.

" You smell so good." he groaned

I laughed "Edward you souund like a vampire." I stated (a/n: Couldnt resist)

" If I was I would never hurt you I would hunt.....Animals they have blood and lots of them to go around." he said

"Mmmhmm." I said while putting my head against his rubbed circles on my back.

"That feels good." I said. He laughed ant me. My eyes were drooping.

"Go to sleep, Love." he said. 'Love' he called me 'love'. He was going to be the death of me.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

------------

I woke up and felt two lips on my throat. I opened my eyes.

" Babe? What are you doing?" I asked him.

" Nothing." he trailed kisses up and down my throat.

" Nice way to wake up." I complimented "Hungry?" I asked him.

"Mmmhmm." he said. He laid his head on my stomach

" Edward. I have to get up." I told him while giggling

" No." He said.

" Please." I asked

I felt his hand trail up to my stomach. He wouldnt.

He started tickling me.

"Ed-.... Edward.... s-s-sto....Stop." He stopped and smiled at me.

I glared at him." Evil" I got up and threw my hair into a pony tail.

" Gonna make me breakfast sweetcheeks?" he asked

" How do you know my cheeks are sweet?" I challenged

" From the view back here I can tell." he said (a/n: Line quoted from story The boy next door)

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I made Bacon, Cinnamon rice, Scrambled eggs and french toast.

" Man she can cook too how did I get so lucky." He said

I laughed " Thanks" I said it like it was a question

Edward scarfed down everything. " That was some good eatin'." he comlimented

" I am glad you enjoyed it." I said

We cleaned all the dishes together

" What do you want to do today?"I asked him

" Lets go swim in the ocean." he suggested

I walked upstairs and put my swimsuit on. Edward ran home to get his.

When I was done I found Edward in the kitchen. He whistled when I came out. He couldnt really see the suit because I had a towel over me.

" Edwrad stop I'm going to be permanently red." I told him.

" Your blush is beautiful." he said. I blushed again and he chuckled.

" Not funny." I said. I walked right past him out my sliding glass door.

" C'mon Love dont be angry, your adorable." he said.

I glared and threw my towel in the other direction and went towards the tree.

I felt Edward's burn a hole thre my back.

" Bella come on your gonna get hurt." he said. Worry covered his voice.

And what he meant by hurt was I was climbing a tree to jump in tht water I did it all the time when I moved here at eighteen years old. No parents could tell me not to do or not do.

I climbed all the way to the top. I looked down and saw Edward.

" Not funny Bella get down here or I will come get you." he said. I shook my head 'no'

He started walking towards he tree. I lunged into the air and went flying. I heard Edward call my name in the distance. I hit the water. Ahhh it felt good. I heard a splash and felt two arms wrap around my waist.

" That was not funny Isabella." His voice sent shivers down my back.

" I can protect myself and I thought it was rather hilarious." I told him while swimming away.

The waves started picking up and I let them toss me around for awhile. The sun had already set and I was just floating in the water thinking.

I've always wondered what it would of been like if my parents where alive. Would things of been better. One good thing came out of it. I met Edward because if I didnt move here I wouldnt of met is where it all began. My parents would be I hope so. A tear slid down my cheek.

" Why are you crying?" Edward suddenly asked

" Just miss my parents." I stated simply

He took me in his arms " Its okay. Your not alone." he murmured

" I know" I said

He picked me up bridal style and carried me out of the water. He wrapped a towel around me and held me to his chest.

-------------------

After that we both took a shower.

" Well I'll be heading out alright love?" he said " I'll see you soon." he said

" Bye" I said

He gave me a hug and gave me a sweet kiss. I watched him back out of the driveway.

I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed my last though was

I love Edward Cullen


	10. Shopping with Alice

**Authors note- Sorry for the wait.**

**DISCLAIMER- I own nothing but the plot.**

BPOV

Alice came back this week. She filled me in on all the details of her honeymoon. I left when she started talking about the wedding night.

Edward and I were stronger then ever. He got a job out here in he local hospital he was ecstatic.I was happy for him. He was living his dream. We have gone out for a month now and today I was going to tell Alice. She forced me to go shopping. So now here I was in her yellow Porshe driving down the highway.

" So what have you been up to while I was gone. I knew you had a break." She said

Well no time like the present.

" Actually. I wanted to tell you. Edward and I are seeing eachother." I said in a rush.

She gasped " Really?" she asked

" Yeah" I said

" I'm really happy for you guys." she said sincerely.

The rest of the ride was quiet. She pulled up to the mall.

----

We headed in and darted through the shops.

I got five shirts a pair of jeans and three pairs of shoes.

Alice got me to buy two pairs of stilettos. Black and Silver

a pair of Black and white pumas.

I got three fitting polos. Emerald green, Dark blue and Light blue.

Then a pair of Dark wash flare jeans.

We came up to Victoria Secret.

" No Alice. Please no." I begged

" What about something special for Eddie." she said

" No"

---

She of course one and I came out with one bag.

Three bras and four pairs of underwear.

Evil Pixie.

" Wanna get some dinner?" she asked

" Yeah."

We went to a Red Robin.

She got there in about ten minutes and we had to wait ten minues.

When we got to our seat we ordered our drinks.

I got a coke while Alice got a diet Pepsi.

Diet soda is nasty. I never liked it I only like Diet Dr. Pepper.

We ordered our food when they guy came back.

" Hey guys read to order?" he asked

" Yup. I'll have the Kluck and Fries." Alice said while handing him the menu

" I'll have a chicken caesar salad." I said simply and gave him the menu.

----

Alice and I fell into an easy conversation over dinner.

We split the check and were off.

----

She stopped her car. We both got out of the car.

I grabbed my bags and gave her a hug.

" Thanks. I had some fun today." She let me go.

" If you want some girl time just call." I finished

" Alright by Bells."

I walked along the sidewalk to my house only about a ten minute walk.

I got my keys out of my purse and opened the front door.

I was not prepared for what I saw.

" OH MY GOD EDWARD."

**Authors note- I am so bad. Review I want atleast 7 reviews. Dont give em to me and lets just say. I WONT UPDATE.**


	11. Painful Revenge

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**

**READ!!!!**

I cant believe you gave me 22 reviews keep them coming. Thank you so much. Oh and I told alot of you guys Edwad was in a speedo covered in chocolate I was lying. Sorry.

BPOV

Previously on Best man.

" OH MY GOD. EDWARD."

BPOV

" OH MY GOD EDWARD." I screamed and dropped my bags

He was tied to a chair by ropes and a lady with long blonde hair standing over him with a knive to his throat.

" Bella. So nice to see you." she smiled.

I felt two hands grab mine and put them together. I stuggled but they got me. I turned and saw a girl with Fiery red hair.

" Who are you and what are you doing here?" I asked worried covered my voice.

"Well its a coincidence. My husband killed Edward's parents and my son killed yours. Its a little thing called. Revenge. You should know I am Tanya and this is my daughter Victoria."she said smiling a sickly sweet smile.

" What kind of sick joke is this." I said. I felt a pain in my side. I screamed and Victoria laughed. I looked down. She had slid the knife across my side.

" Bella." Edward whispered.

" Lets tie her up." Tanya demanded.

They forced me onto a chair and tied ropes around me. It was very tight I could hardly breathe.

" We'll give you a few minutes alone." They left.

" E-Edward w-w-what happened." I said stuggling to breathe.

" I was going to come and make you dinner I pulled up and heard voiced inside. They grabbed me and tied me up. I could fight they were already getting the rope around me." he said.

" Edward you need to find a way to get out. I have a gun in the first drawer closest to the door to the kitchen. You have to get it. When there attention is focused on something else okay." I told him.

"Times up." Tanya said angrily.

They moved my chair so I was facing Edward. He had a pained expression. I looked down I was bleeding it seeped through my shirt and was dripping on the floor. I turned away. The smell was getting to me.

" Edward I am going to let you watch Bella die. So you can feel te pain of losing someone special." she said

" This is different your son and husband are in jail. You didnt comletely lose them. They are alive." Victoria slapped him across the face.

Tears rolled down my face.

I'd never much thought to how I would die- though I had reason enough. I looked at the two women before me. Surely this was a good place to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved, I never got to tell him that I truely loved him. That ought to count for something. I knew that maybe if I never met Alice I would have never met Edward. I dont regret meeting him. He was the best thing that could of happened to me. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations its not reasonable to grieve when it comes to and end.

I felt hand slap me right across the face.

I heard them laughing.

"OPEN YOUR EYES." She screamed. I opened them. I saw Edward sobbing in the chair.

I looked into his eyes. " E-Edward I love you. I'm sorry." I said.

" Shut up." she demanded. Victoria and Tanya stared at me.

APOV

I heard yelling in the distance towards Bella's house.

" Jasper? I asked

" Yeah honey."

" Something is going at Bella's I'm scared.".

The truth is I have always been scared for Bella. Scared that The family tht killed hers would come back to her.

" Want to go over there?" he asked

I heard another yell.

" Jasper. What if James wife or someone is there. I'm scared I cant lose her." I said.

He grabbed my hand. "Okay we will check it out if something is wrong I will call the police." I nodded and he took my hand.

We walked down the sidewalk. We came close to her door. I heard a person scream. It was Bella it was a screamed of pain.

" Jasper call 911." I said.

He dialed.

" We need cops something is going on in my friends house. Hurry." He gave them the address and hung up. I started sobbing.

I started walking. Jasper held me back.

" Alice I know you want to go in there but I cant risk you life." he said

BPOV

She slapped me again.

She got out a knife. This was it. I was dying and there was nothing we could do about slide the knife across my cheek bone. I gasped for breath. I started getting dizzy. She laughed. I heard Edward call my name.

I felt another slash across my body it was my leg. I screamed.

She slapped me. Victoria came behind me and slapped me in the back of the head.

I heard foot steps. " This is the police put the weapon down." He yelled. I heard the step of the police officers come closer. My eyes were dropping and I felt life I was slipping away.

" You two have the right to remain silent anything you say will be used against you in the court of law." he said sternly. They got Victoria and Tanya. It was over but I wasnt sure if I could hang on.

EPOV

I watched as they cuffed Victoria and Tanya. I glanced at Bella. She was slahed every where. Her leg and her side and her cheekbone. She had a black eye from the punches and slaps. While I just had a few slaps in the face.

" You okay son?" he asked

" Yeah. I'm fine." The ropes loosened around me and I ran to Bella. She was slipping away.

" Bella you cant give up. Fight." I said. They undid the ropes around her and lifted her onto a stretcher. I saw Alice crying. She ran up to me.

" I heard something. I knew something wasnt right." she sobbed.

" Alice, You saved our lifes." I told her.

Alice and I rode in the ambulance. Jasper took his car and said he would contact Rose and Emmett. I held Bella's hand.

---------

" Where is she. What happened?" Emmett asked while bursting through the doors.

" She in surgery. As for the story. I went over to her place to cook dinner for when she came home. I heard voices. I walked in and saw Victoria and Tanya. Tanya is Laurents wife and Victoria is her daughter. As you know Laurent killed my parents. But there son also killed Bella's." I heard a gasp. " So they tied me up and waited or Bella. When she came home. They tied her up. Slapped her and said that they wantedd me to watcher her die for revenge." I stopped.

" I was in my bedroom with Jasper I heard two yells. I was scared we went over there and I heard Bella scream. We called 911." Alice said.

" She was slashed with a knife. At her cheekbone. Leg and the side of her waist. While I watched." I said quietly.

Esme gave me a hug. " It's okay. I didnt even know you two were together." she said quietly.

" Sorry." I said " I'm messing up everywhere." I said

" Stop it this is not your fault." Alice yelled.

Carlisle was Bella's doctor he demanded that he was.

---------

" Cullen family?" I heard a nurse ask.

" Yeah" I said.

" Bella is awakeyou may see her." she said quietly. " She is a little overwhelmed".

I got up and raced towards her room.

I opened the door. Bella was taking deep breaths. She looked my way.

" Edward." she sighed.

I ran up to her.

" My god." I said when I lookedet her body. Her stomach was all wrapped up she had stitches in her cheek and her leg was casted around the inflicted area.

Tears rolled down my face." I'm so sorry." I kissed her forehead gently.

" It's not your fault. I am going to be alright. I promise." she said.

" I love you." I said

" I love you too." she said

**Authors note - Well there you have it. Umm I will try and update again this week. REVIEW GIVE ME 22 LIKE LAST TIME**


	12. Pain

**Authors note - Sorry for not updating sooner. I wrote a one-shot called We Dont Have To Look Back Now. Check it.**

**DISCLAIMER- Umm yeah just go read my other stories. I OWN YOU!**

BPOV

After I woke up Edward has been with me every moment he could. He worked in the hospital so he could come and spend time with me on breaks. He kept telling me he wished it was him. He ended up with a black eye and some bruising around his wrist were he was tied up.

They stiched up my cheekbone but the stiches dissolved there was a small scar left. I still had the gauze wrapped around my leg.

The side of my stomach was still very painful she cut me really deep and I had to get two transfusions of blood. I had gauze all around my stomach. Cant use neosporine for this kind of cut.

I have been in the hospital for a week and a half and it sucked I was soo bored. I heard te door open revealing Edward.

" Hello, Love how are you today?" he asked.

" I am soo bored break me out babe please. I beg of you." I begged

" Hopefully next week. Well I have to change the gauze on your leg and stomach,Some perv said he wanted to do it. I swear I almost killed him." He said angrily.

" Well I much rather you do it,Alteast I convinced them to wear my own clothes." I said

" Yup now let me get the gauze." He went through the cabinet and got out the big roll. He came up and pulled my blanket back.

" Not to soud like a perv but you are going to have to take off you pants since the cut is on the side of your thigh." He said. I looked down and blushed.

" Fine" I said. This was going to be so embarassing. I took a deep breath and took them off.

I had on a pair of black boy shorts. Thank the lord.

Edward gently lifted my leg up and unwrapped the gauze he only lightly touched my leg. He took the new gauze and wrapped in gently around my thigh. He took some medical taped and taped it three times. Edward helped me get my pants back on. I was permanently red.

" Dont be embarassed." He kissed my lips lightly. He pulled back and lifted my tanktop up (a/n:Thats sound like something else. ha ha) revealing the bandage. He helped me sit up. I winced and gasped.

" It's okay sweetheart." Edward said trying to get rid of the rolled down my cheek. " Dont cry. Shhh its alright love" Edward said. I put my arms around his neck giving him a hug. My side hurt so bad. " Baby I'm so sorry" He said. He pulled back and looked at me. He unwrapped the gauze. I heard his gasp. " Dear lord" he whispered. I looked down. The cut was about three and a half inches around my side and it was bruised all around the cut. I took a deep breathe and regreted it. It hurt when I did that. My stomach looked normal beside that nice and flat. Edward threw out the old wrapped it up gently. He leaned down and kissed my stomach where it wasnt bandaged.

" I wish I could take your pain away." He said.

" I know" I told him. He pulled my shirt back down and helped me lean back. I breathed deeply.

"Ahh" I squeeked.

" Sorry." He kissed my lips.

" It's alright. I know you didnt mean to."

**---------------------**

**ONE WEEK AND A HALF LATER. (3 weeks in the hospital)**

EPOV

Bella being in the hospital was a nighmare She was in so much pain for two weeks straight and I felt so bad for her. I wanted to take her pain away.

Today she was able to go home. I had convinced her to stay with me so I could watch her. She finally gave up after fighting about it for three hours. I walked into her room she was doing absolutely nothing. I walked up to her and gave her a kiss. She is absolutely beautiful.

" Hey Babe." She said. I love when she called me that.

" Hello, Love. Ready to come home with me." I asked her. She nodded and sighed.

" I really dont want to be a burden Edward you know-" I cut her off by kissing her. She moved her lips with mine.

" How about you be quiet." I suggested. I kissed her neck.

" Edward" She said sternly.

" What?" I asked her.

" I am not making out with you in a hospital." she stated.

I pouted " Your no fun" I said.

" Well I need to get dressed. Get out." she said.

" Fiesty" I joked. She glared and me and I walked out.

BPOV

FINALLY. Edward home But I was out of this hell hole.

I stripped down to my underwear and and bra and went through my bag I slid a pair of jeans on. My thigh cut fully heaked and a scar was left.

I heard my cell ring. It said it was Alice.

" Hello." I said

" Well your coming home so I am going to go over there. Bye" Then she hung up.

Oop's I didnt tell her I was staying with Edward. My bad. I heard the door .

" Crap. Bella. I knocked all you needed to say was no dont come in." He said.

" Didnt know my body was that bad looking." I said. Edward just stared at me.

" Edward." I said sternly. " Eyes up here." I finished.

" . I will. Just uhh .Leave. Yeah I'll leave. Bye" I burst out laughing when he closed the door.

I put on a black racerback tank top. It was still hot outside it was August fifteenth.

I eased the shirt on careful of the gauze. The cut was healing. The took the staples out. You would think that would hurt but it tickled. The put in stitches. Well Edward put in the stiches. They were dissolving slowly everyday.

As I eased the shirt down I heard a rip. I looked down. The stich broke. It started bleeding.

" Bloody Hell." I said angrily.I took the shirt back off " Edward. Get in here." I said.

He opened the door. He looked at my cut. " Crap" He ran to the cabinet he got some alcohal, and the thread stuff for the stiches. He took the rest of the gauze off and started rubbing the alcohal to clean it. He wiped up the blood. He stiched up the cut again and put some gauze over it.

" Need help?"he asked

" Please" I said.

He grabbed my shirt. I put my arms through and Edward eased it on me gently.

" Thank you." I said. I gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around his neck.

" Alright lover boy we best get going." I said against his lips.

He groaned. " Fine". He grabbed my bag and took my hand.

---

We pulled up to his apartment. It was white and was really pretty. It was small. Because it was only him living here.

Well here goes nothing.

**READ!!! A/N**

**Authors note - To your standards. So should Bella mess with Edward a little bit. Give me Idea's and it will happen. Need to drive Eddie boy crazy**


	13. It's Fun

**Authors note - Well sorry for the wait I have a new story called.**

**Blind Love on the Dance Floor**

**Read it Review it and spread the word**

**DISCLAIMER- I own myself and the band members in Blue Tide**

BPOV

Edward opened the car door for me and helped me carefully of my side. Something struck me.

" Uhh Edward I need clothes." I told him.

" I'll call Alice." he told me.

I nodded my head.

He grabbed my hand and walked towards his house.

It was sorounded by woods. I looked around.

" I'm not here to kill you and bury you in the woods." he joked

I laughed " You love me to much" I teased

" I do love you" I looked at him as he said this.

" I love you too." I said back and leaned into him. He grabbed his car keys and grabbed the key on the opposite side. We walked up the concerete stairs and he opened the door.

His house smelt so good!!. Okay dont be a freak, I told myself. He house was very modern. When you walked in you saw the stair case it was in like a carmel colored wood and white carpet covered the ground.

" It's not much but its home" he commented.

" Its very nice. Very you." I told him.

" I'll show you around." He pulled me down a little hallway and led me into the was gorgeous. The cabinets and drawers were a carmel colored wood same as the stairs and the walls were a shade darker. He has all stainless steel appliances. Heaven in a kitchen. (Kitchen in profile)

" Bella?" he waved a hand in front of my face.

I shook my head " Sorry what?" I asked

He laughed and took my hand. He led me out of the room and back down the small hall and and headed to the left. He went straight down back through the foyer and straight forward. We came to another room. A family room.

The room was a mix of white black and red. The couch was white and he had a red blanket across it and a white blanket with black circles he had a white table with a laptop on it and two bowl like candle holders on each side.

On the wall he had a plasma on the wall and a white long table below it under it. There was a dvd player a video tap player and a direct t.v box. Ontop of the long table and had framed pictures. One of Alice and Jasper on their wedding day. One of Rosalie and Emmett on their wedding day and Carlisle and Esme on their wedding day. Then a picture of Alice and him. He lookeed about seventeen. He was chasing her. Then one of him Emmett and Jasper in his dorm room on a couch. Then two of him and me. In one I had my legs wrapped around his waist and my arms around his neck, then his arms around my waist and we were looking eachother in the eyes while smiling. (ROOM IN PROFILE)

" When was this taken?" I asked him.

" Alice took it the day before you uh. Got hurt." he said warily.

I nodded.

The next picture his arms were wrapped around my waist and I had my head turned staring at him and he was smiling into the camera. We took it at the zoo we got some random guy to do it. The backround of the picture was the monkey house.

You could see the pure adoration in my eyes.

" How about I show you upstairs." he suggested. We walked to the stairs. I stared at them. How? was went through my head. I felt two strong arms pick me up. I looked at Edward.

" What are you doing not that I object?" I asked

" You were staring at the stairs like 'How the hell do I do this' so I figured I would help you." he stated.

" Thanks" I told reached the top of the stairs and set me down gently.

He grabbed my hand. I saw three doors. He opened the first door.

"Guest Bedroom" He said.

The room was a blue colors light blue dark blue and white. It had white end tables at each side of the bed. The bed was dark blue comforter and light blue and white pillows. He closed the door and led me to the next one.

" Another guest bedroom" He opened the door and it was the same as the other room but it was brown light brown and white. Same style but nice.

He led me down the hall. It was very long and dark. He opened the door at the end. More stairs.

I gave him a questioning look. He just smiled and picked me up again.

We went up about fourteen stairs when I saw another door. He opened it and revealed another bedroom.

"My room" He said simply. He didnt put me down. I looked around the room

His room was a mix of white and gold.

His bed was white with Gold pillows and his walls were gold he has two dark wood end tables and drawers. There was another door. A bathroom and then another door that was open it was a closet. He had two roof windows that let in alot of light becaese they were big. He has no windows of the walls.

He walked in his room towards the bed and laid me down. He then laid down next to me.

We laid on our backs head turned looking at one another. I grabbed his hand. We laced our fingers together. He leaned closer to me and caught our lips in a kiss. I kissed him back and he hovered over me. He made sure not to put any pressure on my and more kissing and this turned into a makeout lips moved together. I heard my phone ring in my pocket. He pulled away.

" Uggh" I groaned. I got my phone out and answered it.

" What?" I spat angrily

" Sorry." I heard Alice's voice " Why arent you home I thought you were coming home today?" She asked.

" Sorry I didnt tell you. I am staying with Edward." I told her. Edward started placing kisses on my neck.

" Edward cut it out." I said while moving the phone away from my ear.

He laughed.

I put the phone back to me ear.

" Oh are you now. Well I hope you have fun." she said happily.

" Shut up. Oh and I need you to bring me some and I beg of you nothing skimpy." I begged

" No promises." And with that she hung up.

" Oh no I created a monster." I groaned and put my phone back in my pocket.

" I'm not that bad." Edward said.

" Not you." I said irritated

He chuckled. " I love you too sweetheart" he teased.

I glared at him and started to get up but he grabbed my hand.

" I dont think so" he argued

" But Alice-"

" Alice has a key for emergencies. I bet she'll use it." He said

He leaned down and swept me into another kiss. I dont know how long that we kissed. But it must of been awhile because I heard his door open.

" Ewww. I do not need to see my brother and my best friend sucking face." Alice said.

" It's fun" I commented.

" Well I got your bag with clothing. Have fun." With that she left

Edward burst out laughing "It's....Fun." he quoted me

"Shut up." I told him.

His laughter died down

" I love you" he told me.

" I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

**Authors note- This was I guess a filler and fluff so there you have it. Review**


	14. Alone

**Authors note- Well here you have it.**

**Disclaimer- I own Carlisle because he is my favorites and..Yeah.**

BPOV

It's been three days with Edward. I have been healing pretty slow because my stiches opened again when I tried to get my clothes on the day before yesterday. Edward said that I have to stop doing that and he will help me get dressed. I can get my underwear and bra on but when its my jeans and a shirt. Forget it.

Today was Friday. Edward doesnt work weekend and on weekdays he leaves at about ten in the morning and is back by seven. So I am bored out of my mind for nine hours a day. I usually just sit and do absolutely nothing. It was six fifty and I am currently in the kitchen cooking. I told him that since he was taking care of me I was going to feed him.

I was making Chicken Enchilada's. I took them out of the oven to cool and got plates and silverwear.

I set the table and I heard the front door open and close. I heard his footsteps come closer to the kitchen.

" I love the view." He said " You cooking in my kitchen" He finished. I smiled and turned around

" How was your day?" I asked him.

" It was alright how about your gorgeous?" He asked. Lately he has been calling me that. I wonder...

" Boring but fun now that your here." I said honestly.

He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist being careful of my cut. He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back moving insync. He pulled back.

"Mmmmm Enchilada's" I laughed at him.

" Of course food." I said jokingly. I grabbed the glass container with the Enchilada's and put it on the table. He sat down and I sat across from him.

" So there was this girl she was seventeen. So she fell out of a top story house window and broke both her arms and one leg. So today it was a month she was there and we released her. So when she walked out of the hospital with her parents she tripped over a brick and put her arms out to break her fall she broke her arm. It reminded me of you." He said

" Wow. Thats uhh interesting." I said with a laugh.

Dinner went good we talked for a good while and we washed the dishes. We went into his family room and watched a movie. X-Men 3. Whatever his heart desires I thought. I was on the couch and he was laying across it with his back against the arm rest and I was laying between his legs my back resting on his chest.

My eyes started to droop and I fell asleep.

EPOV

During the movie Bella fell asleep. I looked at her my little angel. I turned the t.v off and picked her up gently. I carried her to my room and set her down gently on the bed.

She was already wearing pajamas. Really short black short and a white long sleeve shirt.

I put her under the covers and stripped down to my boxers and wife beater and laid next to her. I watched her for about and hour. I felt her stir a little.

" I'm really hot."

I looked at her. Was she sleep talking?

She reached down and pulled her shirt off leaving her in a bra. Oh god.

" Better?" I asked her.

"Mmmmhmm."

I laid on my back I didnt put my arms around her. I didnt want her to think I was a pervert.

But she surprised me

"Hold me close." She begged.

So I did. I touched that creamy beautiful skin of hers. I put my arms around her and she buried her head in the crook of my neck and sighed. I rubbed my hands up and down her back being carfully of the clasp.

She laughed.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with and angel in my arms.

BPOV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I turned over and Edward still had his arms around my bare waist.

I looked down. I thought that was a dream when I took it off. Ahh man I hope I didnt torture that poor boy. I was fancing Edward and he was sleeping. He looked very peaceful when he slept. He started to lightly stir. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me.

" Good morning" I said

" It is a good morning" He commented

I snuggled closer in his arms and he buried his face in my hair.

" I love you" He said

" I love you more"

" Impossible." He argued. I laughed. "How is your side?" he asked

I sighed " Still in pain." I responded.

He leaned down and kissed me. I kissed him back with passion. I leaned up further against the head board of his bed. Edward moved so he was in front of me. He rested his elbows on the bed so he wouldnt crush continued kissing. This turning into a makeout session.

I heard the doorbell ring. He pulled away

"Dont go." I said and kissed his lips.

" I'll be back" He got up. I noticed he wasnt wearing a shirt. Was that my doing. He put on a pair of jeans and walk out of the room. I sighed and leaned back.

"GET THE HELL OUT." I heard Edward yell.

Who was it?

I got out of my bed and couldnt find my shirt. I grabbed Edwards white wife beater. I walked down the stairs in my shorts I didnt bother with any other. When I walked down the second set of stairs I saw a girl.

She had blonde hair it was straight and she had brown eyes. She was looking at Edward her eyes angry. Edward turned his head and saw me.

" Who are you may I ask." I said

" No you may not ask." She spat

" Dont speak to her like that." Edward said through his clenched teeth.

The lady stared him down " Who that your personal slut." She said

Who did she think she was.

"Shut up and get out you have no right to be here." He threatened

" What will you do?" She challengeed

" I'll call the police. Now go." He said

" Fine but this isnt over." With that she left

Edward slammed the door and ran his hand through his hair.

" Who was that?" I asked calmly

"None of your buisness." he spat

" If we are together then yeah it is. Who is that?" I asked

" That doesnt mean anything." He said

" Are you hiding something?" I asked

" I repeat none of your buisness." He spat.

"What's your deal am I just some girl your using cause you feel bad for me." I asked

He sighed "Go. Get out." He yelled

" If you didnt want me here in the first place then you could of just said so." I said hurt noticable in my voice.

He walked away.

I walked back into his room and got dressed. I put on a pair of jeans and a dark blue racerback. I then put my white gym shoes on. I got my cell out and called Rose.

" Hello" she said

" Hey Rose you doing anything?" I asked.

" Nope. Need something Hun?" she asked

" Yeah can you come get me I am with Edward. Please."

" Sure everything okay?" She asked worried.

"I'll tell you when you get here." I told her. I hung up my cell and put it in my pocket. When I looked down I saw some blood on my shirt. I lifted my shirt up and saw the two stiched broke. I didnt really care I pulled my shirt back down. I already had my clothes in my small bag so I grabbed it. I took only ten minutes to get my other things. Rose should be here. My cell buzzed. I opened it.

_Im here_

It was from Rose.

I put it back in my pocket and walked down the two flights of stairs. When I got to the front door I saw Edward.

"Where are you going?" He asked. He tooked at my side " Your bleeding." he stated

" Like you care. Obviously you have somethings to work out. Come talk to me when you are ready to commit." I opened his door and slammed it close.

Rose was in her car. I got in.

" Whats going on?" she asked

I explained everything and what he said to me in exact words.

" He does have issues." Was all she said

Alone...Thats how I feel.

**Authors note- ITS NOT ALL RAINBOW AND BUTTERFLY'S THIS IS THE REAL WORLD.**

**REVIEW OR I WILL HAVE EVIL NINJA BUNNIES ATTACK YOU**


	15. Talking

**~~~READ IMPORTANT~~~**

**Authors note - So... I have already now fifteen chapters on here it will be wrapped up. I want to get atleast five for a sequel I am stll undecided. If I do one then I will wait like two weeks to post because I have other stories and I need a break. I would also like to think of Ideas thats were you guys come in so If I do then I will post a authors note at the end when I am done woth the story. I might also put up a poll If I do I will let ya'll know and you have to read it or I will virtually force you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I OWN THE STORIES. Ocean Avenue, Blue Tide, Blind Love on the dance Floor (New) ,We Dont Have To Look Back Now (One-shot) and, Is This Real. I dont olwn the characters I just control what they do and say and pretty much everything.**

BPOV

After Rose dropped me off I just went in my room and locked the door. No doubt Alice will come over. I threw my bag on the floor and laid on my bed. Silent tears rolled down my cheeks. I didnt sob because I promised myself after my parents died I would sit and wollow if a problem came around.

I wanted to know why. Why this happened to me and who was that girl. Was she and ex I dont know. Was she an old friend I dont know. Was she family that he had a fight with I dont know. I dont know anything because nobody tells me then I get hurt. The end of my sob story.

I loved Edward and I thought I knew everything. He knows every detail of my life everyone I dont have any secrets I havent told him exept for one. Yes one. One secret that was to deep. Not even Alice knew not even my family only my old friend Lacey knew because she was there with me to witness.

I had thought that Edward opened up to me and told me everything. No I dont need to know every detail but when things happen like it did its obviously something important for him to go off at me. I dont know Edward's school life because I simply wasnt there he went to seperate school's than me and I guess that it was something bad but as I said.

I dont know.

~~ 2 1/2 Week Later...September fifteenth~~

Two and a half weeks. Two and a hal weekd and I havent heard from him.

The stiches in my side dissolved and I was ready to go back to work again instead of wollow in my house. I talked with Rose and Alice about everything and Alice was apauled of what he said. She didnt even know who the girl was. She was a mystery. My birthday came and gone. Rose got me these adorable heels. Jasper got me a snowglob from Australia. Emmett got me a prank book which I laughed at and Alice got me a gift card to nordstoms and I got a jacket. It was longer it went down to mid thigh and it was black and buttoned up it was adorable.

I got out of bed and took a shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and washed my body.

I put on my underwear and bra and went to my closet. I put on a black pencil skirt. I found a blue top. It had a empire waist and it was v-neck and it flowed out a little the straps were about a inch long and I put on a suit jacket that went with the skirt. It was a well put together work outfit. I grabbed the heels Rose got me they would match. They were blue and had a black bow tied in the front.(SHOES ON PROFILE). I grabbed my coach bag and walked downstairs. I didnt eat anything I am not normally hungry in the morning. I grabbed my keys and my coat and was off.

I got my coat on and got in my vanquish.

----

Work only took ten minutes to get there. I worked at a newpaper. I wrote aritcles on the latest thing going on. Lately it has been gas the prices went down about three dollars.

I got out of my car and checked my watch. I had a half hour until I had to go in. I started walking towards a starbucks. It was only a block away. I walked passed all the people on the sidewalk until I reached the starbucks. I walkeed in and saw Lance. He was seventeen.

"Hey Bella havent seen you in a long time whats shakin'? he asked

"Nothing much. Can I have a Caramel machiato?" I asked

"Yuppers" He prepared my drink and I gave him the cash after he handed me the drink.

"Thanks Lance." I said

He nodded.

I sat down in one of the seats. I put my drink down so it would cool.

I heard the bells of the door. I looked up. Of course Edward was there. He ordered is drink and paid. He went to sit down but noticed me.

"Bella?" He asked

I stood up got my jacket back on grabbed my drink and started to walk away. I felt him grab my arm.

"Bella we need to talk." He told me.

"Let me go." I said sternly.

"Not until you talk to me." He said

" You already did all the talking two and a half weeks ago. You made things pretty clear. I dont know who that girl was but obviously you are hiding something big from me. As I said once you are ready to commit then talk to me." I told him. Tears threatened to fall but I held them in.

He just looked at me.

"Look Edward I love you but I cant deal with this right now. I have to get to work and I have a doctors appointment." I said

"I love you too. I'm sorry." He said

He let me go and I walked away.

It was hard to walk away from him knowing that I still loved him and he still loved me. But until we had a talk and put everything even secrets on the table for eachother to see. Then this couldnt work. Love isnt always enough as they say. I guess that with Edward I wanted it to be enough. Maybe he wasnt the other half of me.

Tears fell from my face when I walked away.

"Will I ever see you again?" I heard his voice.

I turned around and saw that he was crying also.

" I dont know." I said truthfully.

With that I walked away. Away from life. Away from my existence. Away from Love

**Authors note- I know its short but I wanted to get her feeling out in the open. So there you have it. Review**


	16. Secrets Revealed

**Authors note- Alright here it is. This chapter answers all your questions. Whats Bella's Secret? Who was that girl? why was Edward angry at the girl? and why he snapped at Bella?**

**Disclaimer- I have said it many times I dont own anything and I never will. I owned Edward Cullen for a day if you read Ocean Avenue you will get why I say this.**

**I am going to be doing songs for each chapter.**

**Song- Your Found me - The Fray**

BPOV

It has been three days since I saw him. I felt like my heart was shredded in a blender poured on the floor and spit on. I knew that we needed to talk about what happened and as I had said before we need to let everything out if we want our relationship to work we have to base out relationship off trust. No more secrets.

I got out of bed and took my morning shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and washed my body.

I put on a pair of black trousers with a short sleeve white button up. Then some white pumps.

I got my keys and purse and started my day

______________________________________________________________________________

It was three and I was done with work I had nothing more to type. I already did all the articles for this weeks paper. I wrote on Methane better than gas prices. I was hoping she would assign me something different for once. It been all about gas for the past two monthes. I dont want to bore people.

I have tried to put myself into work so I wont think about Edward but he is in every thought I have. It was like my phone was buzzing just telling me to call him. But I wouldnt listen.

I havent talked to Rose or Alice in awhile. I felt my phone buzz see it is telling me.

I opened it and read a text.

_From: Edward_

_To- Bella_

_I miss you_

_- Edward_

I sighed and wrote back.

_From: Bella_

_To: Edward_

_I think we need to talk. Meet me by the beach outside my house at 6._

_Love always_

_- Bella_

He didnt write back but I hoped he got it. I walked out of my office and towards my car. I drove home a million things on my mind.

Later around five I started getting nervous. I was eating a bowl of cereal very slowly. I glanced at the clock five fifty. I dumped my bowl and walked upstairs I was still in my work outfit. I didnt bother changing or taking off my heels. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in a pony tail. My side bangs falling out. I left them not bothering with a clip.

I walked back downstairs and went out my sliding glass door. I walked down the beach carefully. I saw Edward sitting down in the sand. I could see his figure through the dark night.

I went and sat down next to him. I turned and looked at him.

" Hey" I said simply.

" Hello. So I guess we need to talk." He asked

" Yes we do." I said. He turned his head. He had dark circles around his eyes. He looked a mess and so did I.

" Edward. Obviously that girl who came to your house was not someone you wanted to see and I need to know why. We need to let things out because I also have a secret too." I told him

" You have a secret?" he asked. I nodded

" Your not the only one." I said " You go first. Take as long as you want." I finished

He sighed but then started " Tanya was a girl I met when I was in private school. I had a crush on her for the longest time since seventh grade to senior year. She was always with another guy every week. But I liked her anyways. So when senior year rolled around she asked me out. I told her no because I didnt want her using me. I liked her but I didnt want to get hurt. So she spent like three monthes convincing me that she was going to change for me and I believed her. So when I went to college she went to the same one and we started. She was great at first. Then she started inviting me to parties. I would get totally drunk, But when I got drunk I was all touchy feely. Well the last party I went with her I was doing all these shots. She pretended to get drunk and I fell for it because I was drunk and I believed anything. Well about three weeks after the last party Tanya came over and told me she was pregnant. I never remebered having sex with her. She told me that the last party that we did. I believed her and I was so scared because I got a girl pregnant and It was a mistake. So I took care of her and everything. I really loved her. One night I got a ring I was going to ask her to marry me. So I walked into our apartment. I didnt see her so I checked the bedroom. I opened the door and saw her with another guy. There was a fake pregnancy stomach that tied around your back it was made out of out casting fabric laying on the ground. She wasnt pregnant she just wanted my money. I bought her everything. She tried to get back together with me but it was too much I couldnt. And when I met you I never wanted you to meet her and be subjected to what she did. I snapped at you because she brought back memories. I'm sorry." I looked at him and saw tears in his eyes.

"Im sorry you got hurt like that." I told him.

" My mistake." He said. I reached over and gave him a small hug. My story was more intense.

" Alright. My story is suprising and I understand if you drop me for my past but here I go." I paused and looked at him.

" Cant be that bad." He said

" Yeah it can." I took a deep breath " When I was fourteen I went through a very hard time after my grandma died. She was very important. I just met Alice I knew Rose since I was seven at the time. Well I was very depressed. I started to cut myself. My parents never knew. I also turned to cocaine and even meth." I heard him gasp but continue " I would always be out telling my parents that I was with friends. I completely ignored Alice and Rose. I turned goth and I only had my group that I did drugs with. My parents threatened to get me a therapist and then one night. I got really high and I guess Rose followed me after school and saw what I was doing. Well I got really high that night and passed out. I woke up in the hospital and saw Rose holding my hand and she was crying. I remember exactly what she said to me 'Bella you have to stop or your going to die and you cant do that I need you' My parents never knew about the drugs, why the hospital didnt say anything I dont know.I continued to just cut myself and well I wanted to die because I knew how messed up I was. One night I cut myself to deep and my mom walked in on me. I passed out and ended in the hospital again. Ever since then I knew that I had to change my ways and Rose was my rock she did everything to help me. Alice found out only about the cutting part and she was angry at me for trying to kill myself. But Rose never left she never gave up. She would stay with me in my room when I would just cry. I turned my life around and was all better when I was sixteen I got back on track. Rose is the only one to this day that knows I did meth and cocaine. It was hard to stop but I knew that I could die. And here I am now." I looked up at Edward. He just stared at me. I showed him my wrists. I had about five or six scars on each wrist. He grabbed my arms and looked at them. I saw tears pour down his face. He kissed my wrists over and over.

He took me in his arms. I felt his tears seep through my shirt.

"Im sorry." He repeated.

I pulled back

" It's okay. I'm better now. See."

" I just wish I could of been there for you" He said

I looked in his eyes.

" No more secrets?" I asked

" No more secrets I promise." He said.

I leaned in and kissed him. Something I have wanted to do for three weeks. He kissed back eagerly. He pulled away.

" I never would of ever figured that you would of done drugs. Especially meth." He said

" Yeah well that was a stupid option." I stated

I laid back and the wind flew. My eyes starteed to droop I felt Edward's strong arms pick me up. He carried me to my bed. He went to pull back but I wanted him to stay.

" Stay with me. Please?" I asked.

" Of course angel." I heardhim take his shoes off , his pants and shirt. Leaving his boxers on. He crawled next to me. He pulled me in his arms. This is where I wanted to be forever.

**Authors note - So... Like it. Review**


	17. Meet the Parents again

**Authors note - Next. **

**Disclaimer- Nothing**

**Song- Right back where we started from- Maxine nightingale**

BPOV

I woke up and felt two warm arms wrapped tight around my waist. I smiled and turned over so I was facing him. His eyes were closed but he was awake. He tighting his arms around me pulling me tighter to him. He kissed my neck.

" Are you hungry?" he asked

" Mmmhmm."

He started to get up but I pulled him back down. " No" I mummbled

" Bella...Release." He said. I shook my head no.

He took my hands and pried them off my shirt. I growled

" Love, did you just growl?" he asked

" Yes I did." I said

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "I love you. Now if you will excuse me I am going to make you breakfast." With that he left.

I snuggled into the covers. Then I remembered. Did I change. I looked under the covers to see I had black shorts on and a light blue tanktop. I didnt remember changing. Maybe Edward...

My poor boyfriend.

I got up and walked down stairs after I threw my hair in a pony tail. I walked into the kitchen to see that he was at the stove stirring white rice for cinnamon rice.

" I like the looks of this." I said. refering to his cooking in my kitchen. He just laughed.

I sat down at my small table.

" Hey did you change my clothes?" I asked.

" Yes. I figured that I could consiering I helped you when you had the cut. How is it by the way?" He asked

" Well after the two stiches broke I just ignored it and the rest of them dissolved the scar is there are you probably saw, but it only hurts when you press on it." I said

" Sorry I wasnt there for the rest of the recovery." He said sadly

"It's alright babe dont worry about it." I said.

After he finised cooking he put a plate in front of me. It had eight peices of bacon, four peices of toast. A big amount of scrammled Eggs and like two pound of rice.

" Edward I can not eat all this." I told him.

" Thats why you share." He took a bit of the rice.

" Oh" I said. He laughed.

" Stand up." he ordered. I stood up and he sa down in my chair.

I sighed " Edwar-"

He pulled me into his lap and wrapped his left arm around me and used his right hand to eat.

We ate together and washed the dishes.

" So what are we doing today?" He asked while putting his arms around me.

" Well Alice said that everyone was going to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner." I said

" Oh really?" he asked

" I forgot to tell you." I said. The blushed.

"Lets go then." he said

"Okay."

" Alright well you get dressed I'll go home get a shower and I'll come get ya." He kissed my cheek and left.

I went upstairs and took a shower. I put on a pair of jeans and a black fitted long sleeve shirt. I slipped on a pair of black low top converse.

I blowdried my hair and the curls waved down my back. I combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I walked down the stairs. Right when I got to the last one I tripped and of course I felt those two familiar arms wrap around me.

" Thanks." I said.

" My pleasure." He kissed my nose and took my hand.

______________________________________________________________________________

The drive there was short. Edward opened the car door for me and held my hand.

We walked up the walkway and Esme opened the door with a huge smile on her face. I ran up and hugged her.

" Bella I missed you so much. How are you?" She asked

" Great. How about you?" I asked her

" Great. Come in."

Edward sighed. I looked at him

" What about me mommy." He said

Esme laughed and gave him a hug. " I missed you."

"Well our little Bella here is keeping me busy." He stated

" Bella. Did you guys befriend at the wedding?" she asked

" Yes we did." I grabbed him hand and he kissed my knuckes. I heard three screams.

Edward and I covered out ears "Owww. I going to go deaf." I complained.

Alice jumped and hugged me " I knew everything would work out." She said. I looked a Esme and she was bouncing. Thats were Alice got it.

" You and my son. I am so happy for you guys." She said

" Thank you." Edward and I said at the same time.

" Stop that." We both said again at the same time. They all laughed

" Not funny" We repeated again at the same time.

I sighed " Edward you better stop I'll smack you." I said. I walked away and Esme, Rose, Alice and Edward.I walked into the house.

I felt two arms wrap around me " Im sorry." he said.

" Fine. Dont do it again." I told him seriously. I leaned up and kissed him.

" I love you." I told him.

" I love you too." He said. He kissed my temple and put his arm around me.

" Awwwwwww." I heard. I looked back and saw everybody looking at us. Carlisle, Esme, Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz.

" You are so cute together." Alice gushed.

I laughed " Alright Alice."

We all walked into the family room. Well they ran. They took all the spots except one.

" Thanks guys I love yout too." I said sarcasticly.

" Dont mention it." Emmett said.

Edward said down adn I sat in his lap. Everyone was watching the game. Except, Edward and I. We werent all the interested in it.

" Hey Bella want to help me wth dinner." Esme asked

" Of course."I said.

I gave Edward a quick kiss. I walked into the kitchen.

" So how is it going with you and Edward?" She asked

" Perfect he is just great." I said.

" I see your eyes gleaming. I was the same with Carlisle." She said

_______________

Esme and I talked and made dinner.

"DINNER." I called.

" Food"

All the guys rushed into the room.

" They have there moments." I said to Esme. She laughed

Boys. Gotta love em'

**Authors note- Alright. Next chapter is the last. I am sad to say that I dont think I am doing a sequel. I have no Idea how to do it. If I would it would them just having kids and thats just like any other sequel. I will end it as good as possible. So yeah, I guess I found my desision.**


	18. Merry Christmas Bella

**Authors note - READ END NOTES VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE STORY CONTINUATION**

BPOV

The last couple of mothes flew by and before I knew it it was Christmas time.

Edward and I have been stronger than ever. We didnt really fight anymore. Only about stupid small stuff. He actually has been really smiley lately but I cant get him to tell me why. It has been five mothes but I felt like I have known him forever.I knew he was my soul mate.

Currently I am at Edward's house cooking Christmas dinner with Esme, Rose and Alice.

We all decided that where we would eat on holidays. Thanksgiving at Carlisle's and Esme's. Christmas with Edward. Easter with Jasper and Alice. New Years we would chill with our mates.

For dinner we were making. sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, turkey, ham, corn and green beans.

The guys were in the family room doing 'manly bonding' as they called it.

We already had the sides ready. We just had cooking the turkey and ham.

__

We got the turkey and ham out and set everything on his table.

I walked towards his family room.

Edward and Carlisle were on his couch. Jasper and Emmett, taking turns playing grand thefts auto.

" Hey guys dinner is ready." Right when I said that Emmett and Jasper darted past me. Carlisle got out first so he would get hit. Emmett rammed into the side of me and I was about to fall but Edward's arms caught me. He chuckled

" Ahh Bella somethings never change." He said.

" Yeah Emmett is still a idiot." I joked.

He laughed then leaned down to kiss me. He captured my lips with his is a sweet kiss. I laughed lightly against his lips. I pulled back but he kissed me again.

"mmm babe we need to eat I am hungry." I told him.

He groaned "Fine" He said

" You act like I never kiss you. I will still be here later." I told him.

He smiled and grabbed my hand. Emmett was jumping in his chair and I thought he would break it. I sat down and Edward next to me.

" Alright well we are going to say what we are thankful for okay. I will started then we will go to my left." Esme said.

" I am thankful for shopping and Jazz." Alice said

" I am thankful for Alice and having a wonderful family." said Jasper

" Food and my Rosie." Emmett said. We all laughed

" I am thankful for this big lug right here and my son David." Rose said as she laughed.

Edward was next.

" Bella. Thats all I ever need." He said

" Aww. I love you too." I kissed his cheek and he smiled.

" Ditto Edward." I said.

Carlisle was next.

" I am thankful for my family and every single one of you." he said

" Alright lets eat." Emmett dogged for the ham and we all laughed

" What?" he asked with a mouthful of food.

Rose sighed " Can I change what I am thankful for." She joked

____________

Dinner went well. We (well Emmett) finished almost all of the food. Alice and Jasper left. Then Rose and Emmett because David was exhausted. Esme and Carlisle left shorty after.

Christmas sucked without my parents. Edward was actually the only one who knew the real reason they died. I used to say car crash.

I have Edward so Christmas wasnt so bad.

I grabbed his black and white blanket off his couch and laid down. I took a deep breathe and closed my eyes.I was pretty tired convinced me to stay with him. I loved his house. It was bigger than mine.

I heard Edward come in the room.

He sweeped my hair out of my face and kissed my forehead.

" You tired sweetheart?" he asked

"mmmhmmm" I said incoherantly

He took the blanket off me then put his arms around me and lifted me up bridal style. I snuggled into his chest. He walked up the two flights of stairs. He laid me on his bed.

" You want clothes?" He asked. I nodded

He handed me black shirt like normal. I slid my jeans and my shirt off and slipped it on. I threw my clothes somewhere in his room and crawled under the covers. I buried my face in his pillows and sighed in contentment. I felt the bed shift as he got in. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I put my head on his chest. He ran his hands through my hair. I placed a kiss on his chest.

" I love you Bella." he told me.

" I love you too Edward." I said

I leaned up and gave him a kiss. Which he felt the need to deepen for some reason. I could feel this going somewhere

_____________________________________________________________________________

READ!!!!!!!!

(a/n: Awhile ago I had someone asking me if they were virgins fpr whhat reason I do not know. So are they Twilightx28? Well not anymore)

_____________________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the soft patter of snow falling on his roof windows. I opened my eyes. His comforter was wrapped around me and my head way lying on his pillow. I heard his door open. I could hear him set something down and then he sat on th bed.

" Are you hungry beautiful?" he asked

" Mmm yeah." I said. He chuckled. I looked up and was met with peircing green eyes.

" Well goof because I made you food." he said

I laughed " But you cant cook. No offence babe." I said

" I can do breakfast food." he said

" Alright then." I sat up against his headboard. "Shirt?" I asked. He handed me back his black shirt and I slipped it on. He put a plate of food on my lap. I saw Bacon, cinnamon rice, toast, hashbrowns and scrammbled eggs.

" Food yay. I am starved." I said. He chuckled. He handed me a napkin and I grabbed it and the fork out of his hands.

I practicly scarfed down everythig in about ten minutes with him laughing at me the whole time. He handed me a cup of orange juice. I gulped it down.

"Ahhh. That was good. Thank you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

" Alright well I will clean up and you take a shower." He grabbed the plate and cup and left the room. I got up and headed to his shower. I grabbed my bag on the way.

I had to use his shampoo when I took a shower he used Axe. Alot of guys used that red spice or whatever. I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my body. I went to the sink and saw a new toothbrush. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I put my hair in a pony tail and started to get dress. I put on a pair of jeans and a black longs sleeve shirt. I put some socks on and walked down the stairs.

________________________

NEW YEARS 11:43 AT NIGHT

________________________

Today was New years and I am of course spending it with Edward. We were in his family room with the television on watching as the people waited for the ball to drop. I was excited for this new year. I wanted a fresh start from all the drama that went on.

The clock now read 11:58. Two minutes.

" Two minutes." I told Edward. He smiled and held me closer. His hand was in his pocket. It was like he was fiddling around with something. I shrugged it off and ignored it.

One minute

I watched on the television as the clock counted down.

10

9

8. Edward let go of my arm

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

A new year.

I looked down to find Edward on the floor on one knee. I gasped. Was this a joke.

" Bella. I know that I have only known you for five and a half monthes but I know that we are meant to be together because I love you and I have never ever felt this way about anyone. Would you do me the honor by spending the rest of your life with me?"

**THE END.**

**READ VERY VERY IMPORTANT**

**Authors note- Just kidding. I am going to continue with this. I am going to be adding on to this not another story. So yeah I will update Friday. I am going to keep going because in truth you guys are my life. My stories are my life so yeah. So because I love you, I am going to put my fabulous new story Idea's on hold until I finish Blue Tide and I dont know how long that may be. So review.**


	19. Moment Of TruthAgain

**Authors note- Ha I left a pretty big cliffy.**

**Disclaimer- I own my cat and this laptop that helps me update.**

_Previously on Best man_

_" Bella. I know that I have only known you for five and a half monthes but I know that we are meant to be together because I love you and I have never ever felt this way about anyone. Would you do me the honor by spending the rest of your life with me?"_

BPOV

Marriage and me.

I loved Edward and god knows that. But could I be a wife. I am loyal to him yes but marriage.

(A/N: I DID EINY MEANEY MINY MO FOR THE ANSWER)

I always pictured my life with Edward, With kids running around our house. I looked at him. His eyes were pleading for and answer.

" Two conditions. Edward I still want to get to know everything about you, A long engagment I am not asking for two years just about a year or a little less. And two. I want to keep this on the down low from the family." I told him.

" Anything for you." He told me.

I looked down at the ring and gasped

The ring was gorgeous. One each side of the round diamond there were four square diamonds in the band. The diamond in the middle was round. (RING IN PROFILE).

Edward took the ring out of the black velvet box and slipped it on my finger. He kissed my hand and stood up.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him on the couch. He sat down next to me and leaned down and kissed me. He pressed him lips to mine. I leaned back against the arm rest. Our lips moved insync. And our arms were wrapped around eachothers waist.

" I love you." He said against my lips.

" I love you too." I told him.

He continued to kiss me as I kissed him back. Then I heard his cell ring.

Then he started to pull away.

" Ignore it." I told him and captured his lips again

" It may be work." He said. I groaned and let go of his shirt. He picked up his cell.

He sighed " Unknown." He said.

He flipped it open " Hello." He said

I heard someone say something on the line. He flipped his phone closed. He moved back so he was in the same position as before.

" Who was it?" I asked

" Nobody important." He said. I saw slight anger in his face.

" Edward. We are now engaged none of that. Who was it?" I asked again.

He sighed " Tanya. She said quote ' I wanted to be the first phone call of the year' Unquote." He said.

" How many times has she called that phone?" I asked

" About like twenty times. She calles like every two days." He said

" Well. How about you get a new number." I suggested.

He looked at me and smiled " Thats why I love you. Your smart and your beautiful and perfect." He said while placing kisses up and down my neck.

" Edward I am far from perfect." I told him.

" You are in my eyes." He said.

I laughed. He stopped kissing my neck and went back to my lips. He picked me up bridal style without breaking the kiss. He carried me up the stairs and into his bedroom.  
_______________________________________________________________________

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and Edward's arms wrapped around me. I sighed in contentment. I snuggled deeper in his chest. I felt his arms tighten around me. We were awake but we stayed quiet. I took my left arm and brought his comforter up closer around my body. Edward grabbed my wrist. I felt his lips kiss my hand. I smiled. I love this man.

" I love you."

" I love you too Bella." He responded

I moved my body closer to his. I was now laying ontop of him. He put his arms securly around my waist.

" Can life get any better than this?" He asked

I laughed lightly. " I dont think so." I said

" You should move in with me." He suggested. I lifted my head up to see if he was joking. What I saw was a serious expression.

" Are you serious?" I asked

" Well if your not to connected to your house then yes I am serious. You are practicly here everyday. You sleep over like five times a week and you drive from work to here. You already practicly live here. Your work is closer to here and I wouldnt mind waking up like this." He said

" Really?" I said.

" Mmhhmm. No joke." He said

" Well I'll think about it. What you said was true I do practicly already live here." I said.

I would love to wake up in his arms every single day. His house was also bigger than mine. He had two extra bedrooms and I only had one. I had a very small kitchen and my family room was pretty small. I just liked the beach that was there. I wasnt afraid to move out because my house belonged to my parents. They wouldnt want me to hang onto something if I would be happier with someone else in another place.

I knew they would be proud of me. I found a great guy and my life was pretty much perfect. Great job. Great friends. Perfect boyfriend. I didnt have anything really wrong in my life.

" Bella." said Edward.

"Sorry what?" I asked

He chuckled " You spaced." He said

" Sorry." I said. I laid my head back on his chest. " I need a shower." I stated. I got out of his bed.__________________________________________________________________________________

I took a shower but was then faced with a problem. I had no clothes. I wrapped a towel around me and walked out of his bathroom. I saw Edward still in his bed.

" Edward I have ran out of clothes." I told him

" Well I will give you some then I'll drop you off at your house, because you have work tomorrow." He said.

" Alright." I said. I was sad to leave.

" That is why I suggested you move in. Then I wouldnt see that frown on your beautiful face." He said. He got out of his bed. He had a pair of flannel pajama pants. He put his arms around me and kissed my forehead.

" Fine I give." I said.

I saw a special glint in his eye. I was glad he was happy because I was too.

**Authors note- I didnt wasnt to stop but its 3 in the morning. I am so tired so yeah be lucky I love ya'll. Now review or the ninja bunnies will come feed of your flesh**


	20. Fit out

**Authors note-I havent wrote it yet but I thinks its gonna be fun. I have a very sore throat and I havent talked in *glances at clock* 5 hours. I am normally quiet person anyways. So here I am in my bed chugging down orange juice try to sooth my throat. I blame my brother for this.**

**Disclaimer- The cat as always.**

BPOV

The past couple days passed by. I figured that I should better start packing. I already got boxes and tape.

I picked up my cell and dialed Alice.

" Hello sweetheart how are you on this fine day?" She asked

" Im doing good buttercup. Wanna come over and help me pack?" I asked

" Packing?" She asked

I sighed. " I am moving on to bigger and better things Ali. Edward convinced me to move in with him." I joked with the first part.

" That great.I mean you practiclly live there anyways. I'll be over in ten." With tht she hung up

__________________

Alice and I already had all of my clothes packed and we worked on littler things. Edward said to bring things that are important.

Edward said to keep my couch. My end tables. For reasons of the unknown to my knoledge.

Alice and I covered alot.

" Ya hungry Al?" I asked her

" Starving." She said.

We walked down the stairs and I headed for my kitchen. I made us homemade burgers and salad.

" Bella Edward is so lucky this burger is amazing." She said

" So hows Jasper doing?" I asked

" He's great. He actually got a promotion." She said happily.

I smiled "Thats great Alice." I said

" Yeah. Everything is great. What about you and Edward." She said with a smirk.

I blushed " Everything is great with us." I said. I picked up both of our plates and washed them. I put them in the box and closed it. I taped it also. I had my plates in there. I lifted the box and put it on the oposite counter. I heard Alice gasp. I turned around.

" What?" I asked worried.

" Whats that on your left hand." She asked

Shit. I totally forgot about that. What the hell do I say. Oh its plastic and a joke. I dont think so.

" Umm nothing." I said. I put my hand behind my back. She stood up and ran to me. She grabbed my hand and stared at the ring.

She then screamed.

" Alice." I scolded

" Oh my god." She said excitedly " Bella our little Bella getting married." She said.

I sighed and mummbled to myself " It's not even been a week and I already broke my condidtion." I said to myself

" What condidtion?" she asked

" Well since you already know I might as well tell you. I told Edward I had to conditions. That it would be a longer engagement about a year or a little less and the second that we keep it from the family for awhile. Alice you cant tell anybody. Dont even tell Jasper becase he will spill to Emmett and Emmett just tells everyone. Promise me." I told her.

" I promise but can I help you with planning. I promise I wont be over the top." She said.

" Fine." I said

" YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY." she said while jumping up and down.

Cant beat the pixie.

_______________

I practicly had all my stuff packed left an hour ago. It was nine thirty I decided to head back over to Edward's.

I drove over there and got my key out. I opened the door. It was dark. I closed the door softly and locked it.

I put my purse on the table by the door as well as my keys. I walked into his dowstairs bathroom. I slipped on my white shorts and took my top off I had a red tanktop under it. I folded my clothes and put it in my bag with my clothes.

I walked up the first flight of stairs then through the hallway. I opened the end door and walked up the next twelve stairs. His door was slightly cracked I saw no light. Just darkness. I walked in his room. He was under the covers I could see his messy bronze hair. I walked slowly to his room. I crawled into his bed and put the covers over me.

" I missed you." I heard his velvetly voice say.

" I missed you too babe." I said. He rolled over so he was facing me. He wrapped me in his arms.

He leaned down and captured my lips with his. I kissed him back passionatly. Our lips moved together. I pulled back and heard him groan.

" Alice found out." I said.

" About?" He asked

" The engagement. I was taping the box of plates and she saw the ring. I guess I already got used to it I forgot. I told her that she better not tell anyone. She said she wouldnt if I let her help plan it she also said she wouldnt go overboard." I told him

" Okay." He said with a smile.

" Whats that big smile on your face my dear fiancee." I asked

" You are used to the ring already?" He asked

I smiled " Yeah as weird as it sounds. I tok a shower today and took it off. I dont know it feels weird without it." I said. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

" I love you."

" I love you too." I said.

He held me closer to him. I then drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

___________________

I awoke to the sounds of ringing. I darted up in his bed. I heard Edward groan. I looked at the clock it was three in the morning. His phone was ringing next to me.

" Who is it Bella?" He asked. I glanced beside me to caller I.D said Tanya.

" Tanya." I said angrily.

" Give me the phone." He said. But I didnt listen.

Instead I picked up the phone myself and answered it.

" Go to hell." And with that I hung up. I put the phone back on the cradle and laid my head back on the pillow.

" Thank you." He said

"Mmmhmm" I responded. I moved closer to his he put his arms around my waist and I put my head in the crook of his neck. I once again fell asleep.

________

I awoke again to the sound of the doorbell. I glanced at the clock it was nine in the morning. I looked over at Edward. He started to get up and I followed suit. We walked down the stairs. Edward opened the door revealing Tanya. I just about groaned out loud. I seriously wanted to know what she wanted.

" What dont you get about us not wanting you here Tanya I have had enough." Edward said.

" Eddie you dont mean that." She said with a smirk.

" You seriously need to get your head on straight Edward wants nothing to do with you and neither do I for that matter. What do you want?" I asked

" Thats a simple question. Edward." He said

" You'll never have me I am not a not to you. Your hurt me and I dont want to see you ever again. I will file a restraining order for me and my Fiancee now leave." He said.

I saw her flinch at the word fiancee.

" Fiancee?" She said " Doesnt matter anyway. I was his first choice and first love." She said.

I was about to lung at her but Edward put his arm around my waist. " Bella." He warned.

" Poor sweet nieve little Bella. When will you grow up and realize you can live up to the standards of Edward Cullen. Only people like me can. Perfect body. Unlike yours its okay honey you just didnt get any curves. A pretty face. You didnt really score there. I guess you didnt develope perfect but hey were not all as perfect as me. This isnt over." Woth that she left leaving me struck. I stared after her.

" Bella." I heard Edward's voice say. It sounded a mile away. I just stared at the ground. I snapped my head up and walked back into his house. I headed for the sliding glass door in the back.

" Bella." Edward grabbed my hand.

" Just leave me alone." I said. I noticed the anger in my voice. He let my hand go. I walked out on his back deck and sat in one of his chairs.

I didnt care if it was cold or if I was wearing shorts and a tanktop in the middle of winter.

Was I not good enough for him. I knew I wasnt perfect far from it. Nobody is perfect. Not even Tanya because she is a heartless bitch.

Was I even fit out to marry Edward?

Or was this a mistake?

Those questions haunted me

__________

I dont remember how long I sat outside. But I heard the sliding glass door open. Edward was wearing his doctor uniform or what ever. A long white coat with a white button up and a tie with black dress pants.

" Bella are you trying to kill youself?" He asked

He picked me up in his arms. He carried me through the house and then sat me on the couch in our living room. I was sitting in his lap with my head on his shoulder. He wrapped the blanket around me.

" Bella. Dont let what she said get to you. Thats what she wants. Dont give her the satifaction. You are beautiful and you have a perfect body. I love you." He said.

I didnt say anything.

" Love, Please speak." He pleaded.

" Your right I shouldnt let her get to me. I'm sorry." I said.

" Bella, your perfect and dont let anyone else tell you otherwise." He said. He leaned down to kiss me. I leaned up and captured his lips. Our lips moved insync together.

" Thank you." I whispered against his lips

" For?" He asked.

" Making me feel beautiful." I said.

He smiled " Anytime" He then captured my lips again.

I may not be supermodel material but I dont want to be the girl who bounces around wearing short dresses and small skirts. But not everyone can be a perfect.

**Authors note- Well That took a turn for what I didnt expect I surprised myself again! Ha ha *cough* alright ow ow my throat. Review**


	21. House

**Authors note- Yes I am back again.**

**Disclaimer- Me**

BPOV

Today was just a regular saturday morning. Eating breakfast with Edward.

" Hey Bella?" He asked

" Yeah." I said while looking up at him.

He smiled at me " Can I take you somewhere?" He asked

" Sure." I said

" Get dressed." He said.

After I ate I got dressed. I was curious as to where we were going. I slipped on some jeans and a white long sleeve shirt and some gym shoes. I walkedout of the bathroom to see Edward already dressed.

" Where are we going?" I asked him. I put my arms around his neck.

" A place, now lets go." He said.

________________

We drove and drove until he came to a stop at a house. It was hge. It had a balcony to the front door and two double french doors. Above the enterance there was a huge window in the shape of an upside down ' T ' (House in profile). It was older but it looked like one of those houses that you redo. Flowers were dead but the trees were green/

I got out of the car and stood by the enterance.

" Edward why are we here?" I asked. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

" What do you think?" He asked

" It gorgeous but I repeat why are we here?" I asked again.

He sighed " Well I was wondering if you would like to help me redo the house." He said

I turned around " Seriously why?"

" Well I was thinking after we get married and the house is all fixed up. We could move in here." He said.

" How will this be paid for."

" With money." He said

I sighed " How expensive?" I asked

He kissed my nose " Dont worry about it." He said " What do you think" He finished.

I looked back at the house. I think that it could have alot of potential.

"Why not." I said. He smiled and lifted me up in his arms. I wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned down and kissed him.

" So are we going to buy it?" I asked

He smiled " Uhhh I already did." He said

I smacked him arm " Oh so you thought I would say yes?" I asked. He nodded.

" I'll let it pass. Lets go look inside." I said. I went to jump down but he didnt let me.

Instead he just walked to the front door.

" Edward you can let go now." I said. He ignored me yet again. He opened the door and closed it. He let me down and I was unprepared. I fell on the floor and Edward fell on me. He started laughing, I laughed with him. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I felt him smile into the kiss. I pulled back

" Well its home already. We already made out on the floor." I joked. He laughed. He stood up and have me his hand. I stood up and looked around. The hardwood floors were dusty and looked old. I bet that if they were refinished that they would look really glossy.

___________

We went through the whole house talking out the ideas. The basement almost looked like a second family room. We figured that we could lay down carpet over the concrete and make it sort of a video game room. There was a bathroom down there that needed to be completely re-done.

The kitchen was really big some of the counter was ripped out. There was carpet in there for what reason? I have no Idea.

Upstairs wasnt as bad. There were four bedrooms and they needed all knew carpet. By the huge window there was just and empty wooded space.

" Alot to do." I said

" Yeah but. We can have Em and Rose help and Alice and Jasper. We can do it." He said.

" Well I think we should start with the smaller things. Like this here." I motioned to the area around me

" The bedrooms just need to be painted and the carpet out. The wood here is fine so we can rejuvinate it.I bet it could turn out really glossy. The kitchen and bathrooms well they just need all new things." I said.

" Well the bathrooms may take a little longer but I agree with what you say completely. This upstairs just needs touching up and that window could use alot of windex." He said

I laughed " Well what about money for all these things?" I asked

" Bella. I am pretty fine with money. I have enough to fix this house." He said

" What if I want to pay for somethings?" I argued

" Lets think of it as our money." He said " Well after we marry. We'll probably share one bank account." He said.

" I guess so." I said. I sounded a little unsure "I guess I just feel bad for you paing for it with your money." I said.

" Our money." He corrected. He looked into my eyes as if he could see into my soul and I could see into his. He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

" There is another plus. No more late night calls if I change the house phone and no more early morning door bell ringing." He said. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

" So when do we start?" I asked eagerly.

" Eager now are my my sweet Bella?" He asked

" Yeah. I want to get some nice pretty flowers for the front and I bet we need new fans and light bulbs." I said. He smiled.

" I'm glad I can make you happy." He said

" You make me happy by your very presence." I told him.

" Oh now does it." He said. He was about to move his hands to my hips but I ran away. I went to the window.

" Your crazy what are you doing?" He asked.

"Ohh nothing." I said.

He started coming towards me. I moved back and touched the wall. He ran up to me. But then I darted out of the way. He turned around and smiled. He ran towards me and I went for the stairs but he grabbed me from behind. I giggled.

" Your so silly sometimes. But I love you for it." He said the last part softly in my ear.

" I want chinese food."I said

" She's random too." He said. I laughed.I turned around so I was facing him.

" We should call the other and get them together and have some chinese at Rising Sun." I told him.

He smiled " Whatever your heart desires my gorgeous fiancee." He said.

" That word sounds very French-ish." I said

" French- ish." He repeated. He leaned down and kissed me, I pulled myself closer to him.

I pulled away and he pouted and didnt let me go " Please Edward I am soo hungry. I'll kiss you later" I asked.

" Fine" He caved.

" Can I check out the backyard before we go?" I asked

" Sure thing." He said. He grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs through the kitchen to the back yard.

The grass was dead but it was beautiful. There were big green trees. I saw a pathway and a railing. I walked towards it

"Uh Bella." Edward said.

" Come on I see something." I said.

I kept walking then saw a little house. It was a tree house.

" Edward look at this." I said.

I dragged him over to it. It looked brand new like someone just built it.

" Come on." I said. The little house had a little railing above the door. I opened the door. It was empty of course but there was a single counter and sink alomst like a little house.

" This is so cute." I said

" Yes it is." He said.

I pulled out my cell and called Alice and everyone else.

"Lets go." I walked out the door then stumbled on the twigs. I almost fell but Edward caught me and picked me up bridal style. I giggled and kissed his cheek.

" Thank you." I said. He smiled and peckd me on the lips.

___________________________

We got to the chinese place pretty fast. Edward and I talked through about the other heling with the house. We decided against it because if we told them we are buying a place they would find out. I told Edward that Alice already knows and she could help. He agreed with me. We got in the resuraunt and saw all the others. We sat down.

" Any news for calling us out." Emmett asked

" Cant I see my friends?" I asked

" Yes. You can sooooo what going on." Alice said while bouncing in the chair. She was staring at my hand. I looked down and saw my ring still on.I muttered a curse and took it off.

" Whats wrong Bellsy?" Emmett asked

" Oh nothing. Nothing is wrong does something seem wrong?" I asked. Shit I was rammling.

Emmett cracked a smile " What ya hiding you and Eddie runnin' of to Vegas and elope." Emmett said.

" No. Ahh Alice can I talk to you?" I asked her. She smiled big and stood up.

" Can I come?" Rose asked.

"Uhh actually this is private." I said.

" Now I am a mom and I dont get juicy secrets that sucks." she whined.

Alice and I walked towards the bathroom.

" Sooo hows life?" She asked

" No more small talk. Alright. So this morning Edward wanted to take me somewhere. Ali he bought a house for us." I told her.

She screamed.

" Oww my ears." I said " Alright anyways. The house needs to be fixed up. So I didnt want to ask the others because they would get suspicious. So do you think you could help us fix it up?Of course we would pay for everything. We just need help fixing things up like the bathrooms and painting and refinishing the floors and ordering cabinets and counters for the kitchen." I said

" Yes I will help of course. This is going to be so fun. I wish I could tell Jazz so he could help and I could still spend time with him." She pouted.

" Alice. Dont start if you do then you wont help." I told her.

" Fine."

" Your promised dont go back on me."I said. She nodded.

* * *

The rest of the night went smoothly. Alice giving me creepy smiles. After we ate everyone left after I told Alice to call me.

My eyes started to droop in the car. I laid my head on the leather seat.

I didnt notice when the car stopped. But I felt Edward pick me up in his arms.I put my head against his shoulder. He carried me up the stairs and to our bedroom.

He slid my jeans off. I had on boyshorts. He took my white shit off. I had a white tanktop under it. He put the covers over me and I snuggled into the pillow.

I felt the bed shift when he laid down. He wrapped his arms around me and we were facing eachother. He took my other hand and held it.

I have eveything I have wanted in life and nothing could really get better.

**Authors note- So links of the tree house and actual house in profile. There will be alot of links for the house simply because I want to find the Kitchen, Family room, Basement, There space with the big window. So yeah.I hope you liked it Review**


	22. ReDone

**Authors note- Hey lo. Sorry I didnt update sooner the fanfiction log in wouldnt let me in. It said sorry can load due to a techinal glitch. Glitch my ass. Well on with the chapter**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing but my cat.**

BPOV

The monthes went by slowly...

Edward and I slowly started packing up our stuff at the house. We made up excuses so nobody but Alice could come over. They started getting suspicious after we said we had a ant infestation.

The new house is coming together. Today the upstairswas getting fully carpeted. We decided that all the carpet would be white. The family room like area upstairs was hardwood and today I was going to rejuvinate all the wood to see how it would turn out.

I had on a pair of jean short shorts and a black spaghtetti strap tanktop with gym shoes that were old.

I sweeped up any dirt that was on the door. I grabbed the bottle of rejuvinator and squirted it on the floor. I got on my knees and went over it. The wood was darker and it went really shiny. I smiled.

_____

I did the whole upstairs wood and left it for thirty minutes to dry.

I went downstairs.

The kitchen was all ripped out Edward and I hammered in and banged it as well as Alice. I already finished the wood. All the wood in the house was dark. We ordered all new cabinets and counter tops and a fridge, dishwasher, Microwave and stove.

Outside we already had sod set down it was nice and green.

Alice did the front. She replaced all the lights on the porch and she trimmed the mushed and planted new flowers. She did a fabulous job.

In the family room carpet was already laid down and currently Edward was painting it. The color was a burgundy color.

When you walked in the house to your right was the family room. It was really long. When you went through the family room you saw a door to the kitchen then when you walk in the kitchen through the family room on the left there is another door to another open area when you walk in the house that room in to the right. The staircase is in the front by the beginning of the family room. When you walk up the stairs there is a wall turn a little to your left the second family room is there and the bedrooms on the opposite side of the huge window there is a small hallway to the right that has a door then you open it then stairs then another door it leads to one bedroom just like our bedroom in our other house.

I walked into the family room the see Edward working on the celing. There was a white square design on the ceiling it was like a border against the wall and in the squares it was a cream color. Edward was on a tall ladder. I stood beside it and looked up.

" Nice view." I told him

" Yeah view of my ass." He joked.

" It looks great. You need any help?" I asked

" I would rather keep you in one peice my beautiful fiancee." He said.

I heard the door bell ring.

" Well the carpeter people are here and so are the people installing the kitchen." I told him.

I walked to the front door and opened it.

" I am here for the caret instalation." One guy said.

" Yes the upstairs bedroom. Right up those stairs." I directed him. I sighed a paper and he got hus guys.

" I am here for counter instalation." Another guy said.

" Yes follow me." I said.

I showed him the kitchen and where everything goes and they got to work.

______________

The counters were all in and the people for the appliances were here also.

________

Finally the day is over. All the bedrooms were completely carpeted and all the wood was rejuvinated. The bedrooms were painted all we needed to do was start moving stuff in.

Tomorrow was June 20th. Edward's birthday. His present was supposed to be arriving tomorrow exactly. I got him a black classic piano. When we were out he found one and fell in love with it and I knew he loved playing. He left his at Carlisle and Esme's. I had enough money from work although I have taked time off because of the new house and it has been hectic.

Jasper got really suspicious about Alice not being around because she was helping us. He actually called and asked what we were doing because she only said 'Im with Bella'. I laughed when he called it was funny.

Edward and I drove back to the house utterly exhausted. I got out of the car and trudged in the house and up the stairs.

We landed on the bed and groaned.

" So tired." Edward said. I laughed lightly. I took my shoes off. Then my shorts. I did really care that I was sleeping in underwear and a small tanktop. I crawled under the covers. I looked over at Edward. He took of his shirt and jeans leaving him in his boxers. He got in bed and wrapped me in his arms. I sighed and rested my head on his chest.

" Well all we have to do is get our stuff in. So I guess we have to tell the family about the engagment." He said.

"Yeah. Its almost been a year since we have been together. It was August sixth when we got officially together adn July twelveth when we met so five monthes." I said

He kissed my forehead. " Well maybe we should call a dinner together Sunday because tomorrow I just want you and me." He said

" I got you a very nice present I think you will love it." I said.

" I dont need anything, Love. You are quite enough and your a crazy handful." He joked.

I turned around so I didnt face him anymore.

" I was joking." He said.I ignored him. " Come on." I didnt budge " God damn it Bella your so damn stubborn." He complained.

I brought the blankets up over myself.

Crazy and a handful?

Was I that bad.

_______________

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. It was nine. Edward was still sound asleep.I picked up the phone without looking at the caller I.D

I got out of bed and went downstairs. I then answered the phone.

" Hello?" I asked

" Ugghh this is Edward's phone not yours." I heard that familiar voice.

" What do you want. Edward and you will never be. We are getting married and we don want you in our lifes. Are you so bored with your life that you have nothing better to do. Obviously because you have no life." I said angriy.

" I do so have a life." She argued.

" Tanya. Please. What do you really want from us just please tell me because I want to know." I asked

" I already told you I want Edward and I wont rest until I get him." She said.

" If you want to play that game then go ahead. We will get restraining orders and will report your calls for harassment. You call every morning and I am sick and tired of this. You show up once a week and you need to get it through your miniscule brain that Edward doesnt want you." With that I hung up. I put the phone on the kitchen table and sat down. I ran my hands through my hair and groaned.

" Whats wrong now." I heard his voice say.

" Nothing just want to kill something." I said.

I heard him sigh

" Im sorry Happy Birthday.I'll put my problems on the back burner." I said. I stood up and walked towards him.I gave him a hug.

" Want some food?" I asked.

" Please." He said.

I nodded

______________________

I made a big breakfast for both of us. I put the food on the plates and sat them down on the table.

" So...Who was on the phone?" He asked

" I'll give you two guesses the first on dont count."I said

He sighed. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this." He said

" Dont worry about it. I guess you and her calls are a package deal but hey, she'll be gone when we move." I said.

" Yeah, I hope we should tell whoever buys the house that she may come by but if they say we moved she will have no where to turn." He said

" Yeah."

___________

Edward and I ate the rest of our breakfast in comfortable silence.

" Edward I have to go and check on something I'll be back in a hakf hour. In that time take a shower then I will show you your present." I told him.

"Alright." He kissed my forehead and I went upstairs and got dressed.

I slipped on a pair of jeans and a red v-neck fitted shirt. I slipped on my black and red converse and headed out.

_____________

When I got there the delivery truck was there.

It took alot to get it up the stairs it was taken apart, then put back together again. It was set rigt in the middle of the room. It was very nice looking there.

______________

I went back to the house and got Edward and drove back to the house.

" Bella seriously what is it?" He asked. I shook my head.

We got out of the car and I opened the front door.

" Go upstairs alright." I said. He walked up warily.

"Holy shit." I heard him say. I bent my arm and brought it up then down in a 'cha-ching' motion.

"Score." I whispered to myself. I walked up the stairs to see a frozen Edward staring at the piano.

I smiled " Do you like it?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me. He darted to my side and picked me up.

" I love you so much you are the most best person on the face of this earth." He said. I laughed

" Thank you I'm glad you like it." I told him.

He leaned down and gave me a kiss. I kissed him back with the same passion. His lips moved insync with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrappeed his around my waist and pulled my closer to his body.

I pulled away. " I love you." I said

" I love you too."

I knew with our love everything would be okay.


	23. Telling the Family and Dinner

**Authors note- Ello. So here is the deal. Friday I have Tiffany and the kids (Tiff is my cousin) and her kids. So one of them is staying in my room with me so I cant update Friday night. I dont want to bother her with my Late night fanfiction habits. On Saturday its my sisters b-day so I will be with them all day. I may update at night though alright. I may updat tomorrow night but tomorrow I am going ot the doctor to clear up my cough. (Yeah still not gone) then I have homework and a book to finish up for school.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing but I hope you read those notes up there.**

BPOV

Edward and I spent the rest of his Birthday together.

Today was Sunday and I was getting dressed to go out to dinner with the Cullens to tell them all about the engagment.

I put on a very pretty emerald green shirt. It had a deep v and under the bust there was a jewel pattern. I put on a pair of black dress pants. Then some silver two inch heels. I let my hair down in waves down my back and brushed my teeth. I looked down at my hand and made sure my ring was there. It was.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward. He had a pair of dark jeans black dress shoes and a dark green button up.

" Ready to go?" I asked.

He turned around and looked at me " Your looking beautiful as always." He commented. I blushed. He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a sweet kiss. I grabbed my purse.

The house was practicly empty. We had only a few boxes and some clothes

The new house was painted and touched up perfectly. We hadent slept there yet. But tonight Edward and I were going to grab the rest of the stuff which was five boxes and give the keys to the new owners.

_____________

We walked out of the house and drove over to the resturaunt.

Edward helped me out of the car and we walked in.

The family was seated in the middle of the dining room. We walked over to them and gave them each a hug. We sat down adn they looked at us.

" Okay whats the news we know something is going on. Are you pregnant?" Emmett asked

" No I am not pregnant." I said

Edward squeezed my hand. " Well Bella and I have an announcement. Bella and I are getting married." I told them.

Some looked shocked and some looked so happy.

Jasper and Emmett were frozen and Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Rose were course Alice already knew.

" Congratulations. I am very happy for you two. How long?" Esme asked

Oh shit. I looked at Edward. He nodded.

" New Years." I muttered.

" New Years. But you only knew eachother for five monthes." Emmett boomed. Everyone looked this way.

" Quite down. I accepted. I told him that I wanted to wait awhile and now that we bought a house and fixed it up with Alice's help we decided to tell you." I said

" Thats why she was gone." Jasper said.

" You bought a house?" Emmett said.

" Well yeah." Edward said

Carlisle and Esme didnt say anything the whole time. I glanced at them. They stared at me and Edward.

" Well. I'm happy for you guys. I am a little upset that you didnt tell us sooner but I'm really happy for you two." Carlisle said.

" Thanks dad." Edward said.

" Can I see the ring?" Rose blurted out. I laughed

" Sure." I stood up and went next to her. I showed her the ring

She gasped " Wow that is gorgeous." She gushed. Esme also got up.

" Well he is definataly my son. He knows how to pick out jewelry." Esme commented.

" So you knew Alice?" Esme asked when we all sat back down.

Alice started " Well I helped Bella pack up her old house and when she picked up a box she forgot to take the ring off . So I saw it. I was in on her not telling plan and she only asked me to help with the new house because if she told you guys she thought you would all get suspicious of the engagment." She said in one breath.

Esme nodded.

" When can we see the house?" Carlisle asked

" We right now its just full of boxes right now so when everything is settled then we will invite you guys over for dinner or something." I told them

" Alright thats acceptable." Esme agreed.

**________________**

**One week later**

**________________**

The family room was completely done the ceiling squares were painted cream and the beams were white. there were four windows one on each side of the fire place one of top them bottom. The corneses were cream and burgundy striped and the curtains were cream. The wallswere burgundy. The t.v stand was on the left wall and then there was a cream colored couch and behind/against te back of the couch was a table that held two lamps. in front of the couch there was and end table. by the fre place on each corner there was two cream couches on each side then a small end table with a lamp. ( Family room in profile. Colors are different but picture the colors I described).

The kitchen was completely done. The wood cabinets were dark matching the wood in the family room. There were glass window cabinets there was an island with one chair with nice stainless steal appliances (Kitchen in profile).

The room to the left when you walk in the house was a dining room. It was also burgundy. The table was dark wood and it had eight seats. There was a red and cream rug underneath it.

The upstairs was differnt from the downstairs. The room with the big front window was painted a light blue and his piano was moved to the corner it still stoof out though. There were cabinets installed there was a coffee pot and a sink. There was also a paper towel holder too. There was a couch against the wall.

The three bedrooms in the front had all white carpet. On room was painted Dark blue, red, light green. Our bedroom which was the opposite of the upstairs was beautiful.

The color scheme was the sam gold and while. The bed sheets were a mix of those two colors. O each side o the bed there was a dark wood end table with a lamp on the from wall there were three pictures going down in a line. There was a dark wood armouia. the across there was a dresser with a few picture frames and a vase of flowers then behind it there was a bathroom.

__

Today I invited them all to come see the house. Edward and I were already dressed and were waiting on the couch.

"We did a great job." Edward said

" Yeah."I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back and wrapped his arms around me. I went to pull away but he didnt let go. I smiled into the kiss and then heard the door bell ring. I pushed him away and he pouted

" Edward go answer the door I need to check on dinner." I told him.

I went into the kitchen I heard them greet everybody.I walked out of the kitchen and saw everyone.

" This is such a beautiful house you guys did a fabulous job." Rose said.

We showed them the downstairs then went upstairs.

" The piano makes it look very classy." Esme said.

" Can I see your bedroom." Alice said in a rush.

" Alice." Carlisle scolded.

" No its fine nothing secret in there." I said. Esme, Rose and Alice followed me.

" Is this a closet they asked when I got to the first door. I laughed

" No. Just follow." I said. I opened the first door and we walked the twenty stairs.

They all looked around " So secretive and special." Esme said. I opened the door to the bedroom.

Alice went infront of me and ran to my bed. She jumped on it and snuggled into our blankets.

I laughed

"Alice that is very impolite." Esme scolded

" Aww dont worry about it." I said.

Rose stared at the bed. I pushed her towards it. She jumped on it.

" Is there something special about beds." I asked

" Well Edward has the best bed in the world. Temperpedic duhhh." Alice said.

I laughed.

" The middle of the bed smells like both of you together." Rose said

" Well yeah we do sleep together." I said

" Yeah Bella is a cuddler. Remember when we went to the summer house in Florida and I had to put a pillow between us. She grabs anything close." Rose said

" Well Edward is too so it works out." I stated.

They all laughed.

I felt two arm wrap around my waist.

" Hello there." I said.

"Hello. So I see they like our bed."He said

" Yeah Alice ran to it." I stated

He chuckled lightly. He placed a small kiss on my neck.

"Awwwwwww" I heard.

"Alright nothing to see here. Now let me check on dinner." Edward let go of my waist and I went downstairs.

I opened the oven and took out the pan. I walked to the dining room and set it on the heat pad things so it wouldnt get the table hot.

Everyone sat down.

" The Enchiladas look fantastic thank you for this wonderful dinner." Alice said.

"No problem at all it was a pleasure"

______________

We flowed into a easy conversation at dinner.

After we ate we went into the family room and talked more.

The went home around nine and I cleaned up the dishes in the kitchen.

I felt two familiar arms wrap around my waist. I smiled

" I love you." He told me. I turned my head and kissed his cheek.

" I love you too Edward." I told him.I dried the last dish and put it away. I turned out all the lights and Edward and I headed upstairs. I got into my pajamas. Gray pajama pants and one of Edward's shirts. I crawled into bed and Edward next to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

" So when are the pool people coming?" He asked

" Tommorrow." I said simply.

" Are you working" He asked

" I dont think so. They cut back my hours. They gave half my paper to someone else." I said

He sighed " Well thats not good. Well after we get married you can quit." He said

"Quit why?" I asked

" Well Bella what happens if we have kids. Do you want kids?" He asked

" Well of course I do." I said.

I had always wanted kids atleast three or four.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead " Well then I wouldnt want a babysitter. I would rather you stay home wouldnt you?" He asked

"Yeah." I caved

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

______________

I woke up to someone ringing to door bell. I got up adn ran the door. I opened it.

" Hey I am here to install the pool." A guy said.

I showed him the back. There were sones around the shape.

" There are drinks in the cooler and sandwhiches so help yourself." I told them. They nodded adn got to work. I went back upstairs and laid down. I saw a note on Edward's pillow

_Hello, love_

_I hope you have a good day_

_no staring at the shirtless _

_workers. I love you and I_

_will see you tonight._

_- Edward_

I laughed.

Yeah like anyones body could be better than his


	24. Drunk Bella

**Authors note- I feel like such and Idiot I was writing the chapters and not posting. Man I swear sometimes.... Now I am making it up with three chapers in one night**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

BPOV

It was three and I went downstairs. The people for the pool where they were digging. I got out some cleaning supplies to clean the house and dust. I had my Ipod on the kitchen counter. I clicked play and music blared from the speakers.

I dusted the family room with EndDust (A/N: Works fabulous). I then went to the bathroom.

The bathroom had a shower/bath. I got my clorox, windex, scrubbing bubbles tile cleaner.

I cleaned the counter, mirror and toliet first then I went to the shower/bath.

Addicted- Saving Abel came on.

Grabbing my scrubbing bubbles I stood on the small edge of the bathtub.

I listened to the song. It was a little innapropriate but I didnt care. I scrubbed as I sang a little

"All the sounds you make

with every breath you take

its unlike anything when your

loving me"

I felt two arm wrap around me. I turned around and saw Edward.

" Wht are you listening to Miss. Swan?" He asked.

"Addicted by Saving Abel." I answered simply.

" Very innapropriate song for a lady." He said

I smiled " I am definatly not a lady." I responded

" You most definatly are." He picked me up around the waist. I laughed

" How was work?" I asked

" Im home i dont want to talk about work. How was your day?" He asked

" Fine." I said simply. His arms tightened around me. " Are you going to let me go?" I asked

" Mmmmmm. No." He said.

I sighed " Mmkay then." I leaned down and captured his lips with mine. He responded with moving his lips.

He started walking towards the family room. I felt a soft surface underneath me. I laid down with his lips still glued to mine.

Our lips moved together. His hands moved to my hips. I put my arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

I heard someone clear their throat and my music turn off

" I'd rather not watch you guys suck your face off, save it for the bedroom." I heard Emmett's booming voice say

I pulled away from Edward.

" How did you get in here?" I asked breatless

" Me" Said Alice as she sat down on the chair by the fireplace.

I sighed " I said for emergencies." I told her.

" Well I was bored so everyone was off work so we decided to come over." She said.

" Well I want alone time." I said

She huffed " You want me to leave so you could suck face with your fiancee?"

I thought about it " Actually yes." I said truthfully

She groaned " Sorry no." she said.

I looked up at Edward. He was still ontop of me. He leaned down and kissed me again.

I heard there protests but hey they decided to drop in I was going to do what I want.

" Guys ewww stop please." I heard Rose beg. We ignored her.

I pulled away " You decided to drop in I will not stop my activity's because of you so go or leave." I said in a serious tone.

"Uhh fine you win were outta her. Lets go guys." Alice said. I heard them walk out and close the door. I smiled.

Alone at last

__________________

After I got out of the shower I glanced at the clock. It read seven thirty. The sun was going down slowly.

I got dressed in shorts and a tanktop and went dowstairs. I saw chinese on the counter.

" I ordered chinese." Edward stated

" Thats fine. They done with the pool?" I asked

" Yup. Its filling up. I'll let it fill tonight and check in the morning. I was going to put on the heater to warm it a little because from the hose its going to be freezing so when you wake up you can turn it off and its ready." He said

I nodded. We grabbed forks and dug in.

I put some sweet and sour chicken on my fork and dipped it in the sweet and sour pineapple sauce.

________

We ate in silence and then went on the deck. We sat in one of the chairs as we watched the stars.

I grabbed Edward's beer and took a swig. He chuckled

" You and beer. I wonder how your would be as a drunk?"

_______________

EPOV

Bella just kept drinking and drinking and I couldnt get her to stop.

This would be interesting...

I was a touchy feely drunk. I wonder if she is the same.

I heard her giggle. Taking a glance I saw her setting the bottle on the table.

She stood up and walked towards me. She sat on my lap. "Bella" I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

"Edward." She slightly slurred. She placed a kiss on my neck. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my waist.

" Eddie where you taking me. The aquarium?" She asked.

" No Bella I am putting you to bed." I said. She squirmed iny my arms as I walked up the stairs to our bedroom.

When I reached it I set her down on the bed. I laid her under the covers. I slipped my jeans and shirt off leaving me with boxers and a wife beater. I crawled in the bed.

" Im not tired" She whined. She looked at me and smiled " You sexy."

I chuckled " So are you Bella." I said. She smiled big.

" Can I have a kiss good night?" She asked.

" Sure" She leaned towards me and right when our lips were about to touch. She jumped off the bed and out the door.

" Bella" I called her. She laughed. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. She was jumping on the couch.

" Sweetheart be careful you might fall." I told her. She jumped off the couch. I was about to grab her when she darted downstairs. I walked down and saw her in the family room. I ran to her but she then ran to the sliding glass door.

" Bella come back here." I told her. She started running towards the tree house. I ran after her. I heard the door open. I walked in and couldnt see her.

" Love?" I asked. I heard her giggle.

I turned around and saw her. She ran out the door and closed it.

I opened it real fast adn ran after her. Right when I got to the backyard I saw her by the pool. It was three fourths of the way full. She lookedat it laughed and jumped into the freezing water.

"Ahhhhhhhh COLD." she yelled.

I went to the edge of the pool.

" Bella please come here." I asked her.

" EDDIE IM COLD." She yelled.

I grabbed on of the towels that were on the chair.

" If you come here I cant fix that." I said

Good thing she wasnt wearing a white tank top.

She held her small hadn out and I grabbed it and opened the towel. She walked into it.

I wrapped it around her. She then yawned. I lifted her in my arms and took her in the house.

_________

I got into the bedroom but them was faced with a small problem.

She needed new clothes. Well wasnt like I havent had to help her.

_________

I changed all of her clothes as she just slept.

I didnt have work tomorrow which was good considering it was two in the morning.

She snuggled into the blankets as I crawled into bed. I wrapped my arms around her. She snuggled her face into my chest.

"My Eddie." She said

" Always." I kissed her forehead and fell asleep.

_______________

I woke up to feel Bella placing kisses up and down my neck. I smiled.

" Edward what happened last night and why are my clothes different?" She asked

I explained to her everything that she did. She blushed and buried her head in blankets.

" I am so sorry you had to deal with that." She said

" It was quite funny." I said.

She laughed " I turned the water off in the pool and put the heater on." She said.

"Mmmm thank you." I said. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body closer to mine. She placed her hands on my chest and giggled.

" I love you, babe." She said

" I love you too, love." I told her

**Authors note- Like it. Well review as I said I cant update tomorrow. ( maybe if steal my laptop and sneak dowstairs when she is sleeping. I'll try it hopefully mother wont catch me) They are coming in the morning and I may not have my tuor because my nephew is coming adn teh house will be very hectic.**

**I will probably update Saturday night.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	25. Important An

**Authors note-**

**I know ya'll hate these but I want to say something**

**I need a small break. I feel so over worked. I want to update and make you all happy but sometimes It's just too much.**

**Give me a few days to get my head together alright. **

**You guys are the best and I hope you are understanding. **

**I promise I will try and make spactacular updates when I am back.**

**So I am sorry but I need a break.**

**- Twilightx28**


	26. Birthday Present

**Authors note- So Yeah its only been a day away. I decided to just finish this story up so I can post my new one. Yes this story is coming to a close but it has to sometime. We got about five more or less chapters left so lets see where this chapter can get me.**

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN NOTHING**

BPOV

It was September thirteenth. Unfortunetly my birthday.

Edward was completely set on taking me out after me complaining. He didnt give me but one clue.

We had already set a date for our wedding, November 21st. I was excited things were coming together. The wedding was being held in our house. We didnt want a church. Not that we are religious but we have our own beliefs (a/n: I dont go to church. I have my own beliefs although people always said 'your chatholic shouldnt you go to church' I was always like 'no'.) We thought our house was nice and free. We were having a small wedding. Just our friends and Edward's family.

It hurt knowing I could have my father walk me down the aisle and my mother to help plan the wedding but I knew that grieving any longer would not bring them back it happened six years ago.

Currently I am in my office writing up a storm. I have been writing mostly about Barack Obama. Lots of stuff on him. I was getting off early today since it was my birthday.

I finished up the last sentance edited it and sent it to my boss. I stood up and smootheed out my black pencil skirt adn my dark blue silk shirt. I grabbed my black suit jacket and buttoned the buttons leaving two undone and slid my dakr blue pumps back on.

Yes I can be stylist.

I grabbed my brief case with some papers in it for work and closed it. I picked it up and walked out of my office. I closed my door and locked it then went to the elevator.

I click the button to the first floor and waited. The silver doors opened and I headed to my car. I got my keys out and opened the door outside. It was slightly cold outside. I walked to my car opened it and started to drive home.

____________

I grabbed my brief case and closed the car door, then locked it. Getting my keys out for the house I opened the door. Edward was waiting for me he was sitting on a stair.

He stood up "Mmmmm I like the buisnessy look." He said as he wrapped him arms around my waist.

I put my arms around his neck. " Oh do you." I whispered in his ear. I could feel a shiver run through his body. I laughed lightly. He gripped my waist tighter. I pulled my head back slightly and he leaned down and kissed me. Our lips moved together in syncronization. I pulled away

" Not now. I have to change clothes" I said. He pouted and groaned

" Need help?"He asked hopeful

I sighed "What am I going to do with you?" I asked

" Love me." He said

" I do but I need new clothes so if you would please release your hold on my waist I could do as such." I said. I tried to move back but he gripped me tighter and pulled me closer

" Edward" I whined "Let me go It's my birthday you listen." I finished

He let go " Fine but not next time." He told me. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs.

I looked back and saw him " Oh and stop staring at my ass." I said. With that he walked away. I laughed

" It will be mine soon enough anyways." He yelled so I could hear him

" Keep dreamin'." I responded

" Always will" He shouted back.

I laughed.

_____

I slipped of my work clothes and went to take a shower. The hot water relaxed my muscles. I lathered my hair with my strawberry shampoo and washed my body. I turned the water off and rang my hair out so it would drip alot. I dried off and wrapped a fluffy blue towel around myself. I walked out of the bathoom and headed to the closet

" Edward" I called.

" Yes" I heard him say in my ear. I jumped

" Shit. Way to give me a heart attack." I said.

He chuckled " Sorry. What do you need?" He asked

" What should I wear. Since I dont know where we are going." I asked

" You should wear a pretty dress." He said. I nodded. He walked out of the closet and I went through my dresses Alice got me

Where was he taking me?

I found a pretty blue dress. It was a dark blue and it had a deep v-neck and a empire waist. It flowed out and was about two inches above the knee. Perfect. I grabed a cream colored long sleeve shrug that has dark blue designes on it (Shrug same as in movie)

Shoes. Hmm. I grabbed a pair of black peeptoed pumps. Alice would be proud. I grabbed my clothes and went back to the bathroom.

I put some lotion on my legs and then slipped on the dress. I curled my hair so it was in ringlets down my back. I put on some mascara and some blue liquid eyeliner. I put some chapstick on. S lipstick for me. I slipped on my heels and shrug and walked downstairs.

I was getting used to walking in heels. Walking down the stairs I saw Edward. He had on nice black pants a crisp white button up with a black suit jacket. He smiled when he saw me.

" You look breathtaking." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. He grabbed his keys and led me outside. He helped me in the car and cloes the door for me then jogged to the other side.

" Can I have a hint?" I asked when he started the car.

He shook his head no.

" Fine be stubborn." I said. He took my hand and held it

" Patients, love." He said. I sighed.

___________

We drove and drove oh and guess what! we drove. It started getting dark around us.

" Edward you not going to kill me are you?" I asked

He chuckled " No I love you too much. If I did I would kill myself after." He stated

" Edward if I die before you, you will not comit suicide." I said sternly

" Why are we talking bout death we got about seventy years." He said. " You'll still love me when I am flabby wont you?" He asked

" Aslong as your still cute in the face then yes." I joked. He snickered.

He stopped the car and I saw some light. He opened the door for me and took my hand.

" Edward. Excuse my language but what the hell?" I asked

" Follow me."

We kept walking to we came to a desk like area at the end I saw a boat. It was fairly big. It was in dakr wood. I saw a table in it with a red linen cloth and food that I guess that was under the silver cover and there were candles everywhere. I gasped

" You never cease to amaze me Edward Cullen." I stated

" So do you like it?" He asked

" I love it. But you didnt have to so much trouble." I said

" No trouble at all." He said. He took my hand and walked me to the edge of the boat. He got in first and motioned for me to come closer. He picked me up and set me down in the boat. He kissed my temple and smiled. I sat down in the long seat at the side of the boat.

" Well I will take us farther out." He said

" I didnt know you could drive a boat yet own one. What cant you do?" I asked jokingly

" A cartwheel." He stated. I laughed.

__________

He drew out father into the water then stopped the boat. He came over to me and took my hand and helped me up. I sat at the table and he took the cover off.

It was Mushroom Ravioli. Something I havent had for years.

" I made then by hand when you were at work." He stated

" Thank you." I said. I gave him a quick kiss.

____

We talked as we ate. It was reallly good. He could cook somewhat. When we finished we sat on a long seat that was in the back of the boat. I leaned my head against his chest.

" Thank you." I said

" For what?"

" For everthing. I really dont deserve you." I stated

"I was thinking the opposite actaully. But we do deserve eachother." he said

I nodded.

He leaned back bringing me ontop of him. He ran his hands up and down my back. I placed small kisses on his neck.

" Do you want to go home?" He asked

" Yeah." I said.I stood up and got off of him. He stood up and grabbed a small basket and put our dishes in blew out the candles and set them in there also in a blanket. He put it on the deck and got out. He took both my hands and pulled me up. I stumbled but he set me up staight. I held his other hand as we walked to the car.

He put the stuff in the back seat and we drove home.

_____________

He set the basket in the kitchen and I started going upstairs. I was completely spent. Half way up the first flight Edward picked me up. I snuggled into his chest. I felt himset me on our bed. I stood up and went to my dresser. I grabbed some black sweatpants and a white tanktop.I slipped it on quicky then brushed my teeth and washed my face. I walked out of the bathroom to see Edward already under the comforters. He looked exhausted.

I crawled into bed adn turned the lamp off. I laid towards the outside of the bed. Our backs were touching. I snuggled my face in the pillow and smiled.

**Authors note- Yeah pure sweetness. If been doing that alot lately. I hope Im not boring you. So I was thinking while writing this. I was thinking next chapter wedding then epilouge. You may not agree because you all want more. But yeah. Keep looking for more stories I have some great new Ideas. So yeah Review.**

**Next chapter and epilouge may come together.**


	27. Wedding

**Authors note- Nothing to say.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing**

BPOV

November 21st

Today was my wedding day.

I wasnt nervous at all. This was Edward not someone else just him.

I was all ready just waiting for the music

My dress was white. It had beading at the bust and the white fabric wrapped around the waist. On the side there was also a beading design. The end flowed out beautifly. I didnt really have a train. (DRESS ON PROFILE). My shoes were pretty simply they were white and had a two inch heel. My veil was thin and white.

My makeup was simple. I had a light blue eye shadow and black mascara. No lips gloss or sick considering I would have to kiss him.

Alice was my brides maid and Rose was my maid of honor. Alice was upset but I had my reasons for Rose. She helped me through a hard time.

" Okay Bella after Rose goes after me count to ten then go." She said

A music flowed as they went down the aisle. I grabbed my bouqet. It had a mixture of freesia's, orange blossoms, Roses and lilac.

The wedding march started and I took a deep breath. I turned into my long family room and started walking. I tried my hardest not to trip. I reached Edward and he smiled at me. I handed my bouqet to Rose and Edward held both of my hands

" We gather here today to bring together Edward Anthony Masen Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold you peace." He said

It was quiet.

He went on as we listened to everything he said. Now where the binding words

" Do you Isabella Marie Swan take Edward Anthony Masen Cullen to be you luafely wedded husband to have and hold in sickness and in health for richer or poorer as long as you both shall live." He asked

" I do" I said. I slipped the ring on Edwards finger.

" Now do you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen take Isabella Marie Swan to be your laufely wedded wife to have to hold in sickness and in heath for richer or poorer aslong as you both shall live." He asked

" I do." Edward said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

" Now by the power invested in me I know pronouce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Edward brought the vail over my head and pushed it away. He leaned down and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Our lips moved together perfectly insync. I heard a few people clear their throats. I pulled away and blushed. He kept him arms around me. I smiled.

Everyone clapped and we turned to face them.

_________

We sat down as Rose stood up to make a speech.

" Bella is a very special person to me. We were always there for eachother and still are. I can trust you with everything. Edward well you are just a great guy all around. I am happy that you both found eachother because if anyone deserves happiness its you two. Best wishes to both of you." She said

Carlisle stood up " I am honored to be the best man at this wedding especially. Edward you are the son I have always wanted and got. Even to know you are not my biological son it doesnt mean I dont love you like you were my own. Bella. I have know you since you came to the hosital from getting hitin the head with a baseball bat. You are a sweet caring girl and I could ask for anyone better for my son. I wish you both the best wished in your marriage." He said. I got tears in my eyes. I stood up and gave him a hug. I heard lots of 'awwwws'.

" Thank you." I said. He nodded and gave Edward a hug. He was crying to. Nice to know I am not the only sap. I sat next to Edward and he put him arm around me

" CAKE" Emmett yelled. We all laughed and Edward and I stood up and walked to our kitchen. The cake was five layers tall. It had butter cream icing and chocolate batter. Edwrd and I decided that white cake was boring and typical. I held the knife Edward hand was over mine. We went down cutting into the cake. We cut on peice and set it on a plate. Edward and I placed a peice on our hand. I brought it up to hsi mouth but then smached it in his face. He did the same to me and smeared it on my cheek. I laughed. I was about to grab a napkin but Edward decided to take it upon himself to take care of it. He ran his tongue up my cheek. I shivered. I heard cat calls. I did the same to Edward. When we were done. I wiped my mouth and kissed him.

This life was going to be perfect.

____________

One year later

____________

EPOV

I came home from work on a regular day.

Things with Bella and I have gone great. Nothing changed in our lifes our relationship was just stronger.

I walked in the house

" Bella" I called

I didnt hear anything. I called her name again.

Nothing...

I searched outside then the kitchen and family room. She wasnt there. I headed upstairs and went to the second family room she wasnt there.

" Bella?" I called. I walked up the stairs to our bedroom. She wasnt in the room. I went to the bathroom and saw her sitting on the counter

Holding a pregnancy test...

**Authors note- One of my stories ended like that. She said that if you wanted her to be pregnant the test says yes. It really sucked. Well next is epilouge go read!!!**


	28. Epilouge oOo Read end notes

**Authors note- Just read end notes**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

______________

8 Years Later

_____________

BPOV

Married life was the best thing I could of asked for. Edward and I were stonger than ever.

After a year of being married I found out I was pregnant. I gave birth to a beautiful boy, Justin Anthony Cullen. He had his fathers green eyes and my brown hair. He is eight

Then only a year later I gave birth to another boy, Drake Charles Cullen. He looked exactly like Edward. Gorgeous green eyes and bronze hair. He is six

It was really hard taking care of a new born and a one and a half year old. After he was born Edward and I decided a break was in order.

I quit my job after Drake was born because I couldnt stand to get a sitter.

Edward and I fought alot after Drake was born. Things were really hectic around the house.

We yelled but then figured out this was not good for the kids. We worked on building back our realationship and everything got better.

Two years after Drake I gave birth to a girl, Lacey Renesmee Cullen. She had bronze hair and brown eyes. She is four. Her middle name was a mix of Esme and Renee. I wanted my mom somewhere in there.

Edward and I had our small but perfect family.

Alice and Jasper had two children. One girl her name was Samantha Esme Whitlock. She had Jaspers curly blonde hair and Alice's olive green eyes. She was six

They also had a boy Jackson Robert Whitlock. He had black inky hair and blue eyes. His middle name was Jasper's dad's name. He was four

Rose had two more children. Twins. Two girls. Emma Marie McCarty and Holly Rose McCarty. Emma looked just like Emmett hazel eyes and brown curly hair. Holly looked like Rose. Blonde curly hair and ice blue eyes. They were both seven

We were all happy with what we had.

Today everyone was coming over to our house. We were grilling up food. The kids where in the house playing.

I was upstairs putting on ym swimsuit.

I lost al of my baby fat and you couldnt even tell I was pregnant. I put on my dakr blue bikini then a tanktop and shorts over it. I slipped on my black flip flops and went downstairs.

The kids were outside playing. Edward was sitting on the chair outside watching them. I went and sat on his lap. He put his arma around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my neck.

" I love you." He said

" Mmmm I love you too." I told him. He kissed up and down my neck. I turned my head and kissed his lips. He kissed me back.

Then I heard the doorbell. Edward groaned. I laughed and got off his lap. I opened the sliding glass door and went to the front door. When I opened the door kids went running to the backyard

" Nice to see you guys too." I yelled

" We love you Auntie Bella." They yelled. I laughed

" How are you guys?"I asked

They said they were great.I gave them each a hug and went to the backyard. I opened the door. All the kids were running around laughing. Edward was starting the grill up to burgers and the hot dogs.

_____________________

We ate our food while catching up a bit. I grabbed ll the paper plates and through them out. I grabbed the pitchers of Kool-aid, Lemonade and Iced tea and set them outside with cups.

We stood around by the pool and talked

" Hey Bella" Edward said an evil glint in his eyes

" What are you up to?" I asked

"Nothing" He said. He grabbed my hand and jumped in the pool. I grabbed onto Jasper to help me but he came with me with Alice and Alice grabbed Rose and Rose grabbed Emmett then Emmett grasped onto Carlisle which Carlise grabbed Esme. We all went falling into the pool. I came up and saw Edward smirking.

" Oh your gonna get it." I said to him. Everybody came up from the water and laughed

" I thought that only happened in movies." Emmett joked.

We all laughed.

I swan around with my friends. But not just my friends. My family with my _Best Man_ at my side for all eternity

**Authors note- I'm almost crying. I am upset this is ending but all good things come to an end right?. I guess so...**

**I want to thank all of you for putting up with me whining about being sick and not wanting to update. You guys are the best reviewers anyone could ever ask for. I mean it. Nobody gave me crap when things got bad and I left cliffy's.**

**This is two summarys of stories. What should I do first?**

**#1-**

**Bella lives with her parents and her little sister. Renee (her mom) plays favorites with lily (bellas sister) Every since her little sister was born Bella felt alone. Charlie always tried to spend time with her so make up from her mother. Finally Charlie has had enough of favorites and gets a divorce with her. He takes Bella and they move to New York. Whats happens when Bella makes new friends and meets Edward will she get another chance to start over and maybe find love.**

**I have another Idea for a story**

**#2-**

**Bella's family is rich and she uses it to her advantage. Her parents think she needs a change. For the summer they go to Oregon to spend time with Carlisle and Esme her parents friends. Bella is made to help them out with things during the summer. She also meets Edward and Alice. Carlisle and Esme's children. What she never realized is that she would love it so much.**

**Alright so I am posting a poll so go and do it PLEASE.**

**I love you all so mch and thank you for reaching 300 reviews**


End file.
